Quedate a Mi Lado
by sam611
Summary: Legolas y Eldarion se encuentran 10 años despues. Slash LXE
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

En Bree nunca paraba de llover.

Bree era uno de esos pueblos donde una densa neblina lo cubría casi todo el año.

Cuando Legolas llego aquella noche, una leve brisa se dejaba ver entre la luz de las farolas. Hubiera querido llegar esa misma noche a Gondor, pero había llevado su caballo hasta el limite y hasta los elfos necesitan descansar. Así que, aunque no le gustaba la idea de pasar una noche en Bree, tuvo que resignarse a buscar posada en El Poney Pisador.

Antes de la Guerra del Anillo, Legolas y Estel habían pasado algunas noches aquí, cuando Estel era conocido como un montaraz del norte. Una sonrisa cubrió la cara del elfo al recordar aquellos tiempos., tiempos en los que el y Estel habían compartido tantas cosas, incluso, el corazón.

La Guerra del Anillo solo vino a unir más sus espíritus, la incertidumbre los llevo a vivir cada día con intensidad y pasión.

Más pronto tuvo Legolas que abrir los ojos a una realidad más cruda que toda la que enfrento en la Guerra del Anillo, y fue que Arwen no había partido a Valinor. Pronto la tristeza invadió sus hermosos ojos azules, había olvidado por momentos como había tenido que renunciar a Estel por el bienestar de Arwen y Gondor.

Aunque Aragorn tampoco había hecho mucho esfuerzo en cambiar las cosas.

Lo que le partió el corazón a Legolas, pero orgulloso como era, no se lo demostró nunca.¿Para que? Aragorn, mas que nadie sabia lo que podía pasarle a un elfo con el corazón roto.

Pero Legolas sobrevivió.

Solo.

Aragorn comprendió muy tarde su error, en desesperación, le había rogado que se quedase hasta que su tiempo en Arda terminara. Legolas no tuvo corazón para decir no, prometiendo quedarse en estas playas hasta que el destino de los hombres encontrara a Estel.

Así Legolas, con algunos elfos del reino de su padre, se quedo en Ithilien, ayudando a Estel a dar hermosura a esas tierras. Periódicamente Legolas visitaba a Aragorn y este a su vez, lo visitaba en Ithilien, pero a partir del nacimiento de su primogénito, Eldarion, sus visitas se hicieron menos frecuentes, y menos aun cuando Arwen quedo de nuevo embarazada.

Así, la última vez que Legolas visito a Aragorn, Eldarion tenía 10 años, y aunque Legolas amaba a Estel y al chiquillo, sus responsabilidades no lo dejaban estar mucho tiempo. Así, poco a poco, cuando Legolas se vino a dar cuenta, habían pasado años sin verlos. Pero la correspondencia con Aragorn y poco después con Eldarion nunca se había detenido, y siempre era invitado en cada una de ellas a visitar Gondor. Pero Legolas procuraba evitar el dolor en su corazón cada vez que veía a Aragorn con Arwen, y con el pretexto que el tiempo no pasa igual para los elfos, sus visitas se hicieron cada vez mas prolongadas, de todos modos, Aragorn tampoco parecía querer abandonar Gondor por un par de días para ir a visitarlo, lo que en el fondo, también resentía Legolas.

Pero esta situación no duro mucho, una mensaje especial llego a manos del Príncipe elfo, Eldarion, hijo de Arathon, Príncipe de Gondor y Anor, festejaría su mayoría de edad. Celebración a la que Legolas estaba más que feliz de ir. Así, en poco tiempo, se vio loco de ansias de ver de nuevo a su Estel.

Partió esa misma tarde sin escolta. El mal había sido erradicado de la Tierra Media¿que peligros podía correr, sin esperar si sus consejeros estaban de acuerdo, se escabullo hacia los establos y partió sin tardanza, feliz de sentir el viento una vez mas en su cara.

Cuando hubo asegurado a su caballo un buen lugar para descansar, Legolas se dirigió a la vieja Posada. No queriendo llamar la atención, decidió cubrirse con la capucha de su manto, y pasar lo mas desapercibido posible, y así pasar una noche tranquila. La mayoría del los elfos habían partido a valinor, y los pocos que quedaban, se refugiaban en los reinos elficos que quedaban, ver a un elfo en estos tiempos era muy raro.

En cuanto Legolas pasó el umbral de la puerta, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no salir corriendo de ahí. El ambiente era espeso y pesado de tanto humo de pipa, el olor a tabaco y otros hedores se mezclaban todos juntos, Legolas solo quería pasar rápidamente el recibidor e ir directo a su habitación.

Buscando al viejo dueño de la posada, se encamino a la barra para pedir un cuarto y algo de comida.

-Buenas noches viajero- saludo el viejo Mantecona, aunque para ser sinceros, parecía que los años no pasaban por el - ¿En que puedo ayudaros?- se apresuro a preguntar el posadero, buscando ver la cara del posible huésped.

-Buenas noches, busco una habitación para pasar la noche- urgió el elfo - ¿hay alguna lista ya?-

-Precisamente están acabando de acomodar la ultima que tengo disponible, la mas cómoda también, si me permite decir, si gusta esperar unos minutos, pronto estará lista- respondió el posadero gentilmente, pero a toda prisa, el lugar estaba lleno y no se daba abasto con el escasa servidumbre que le ayudaba -¿A quien debo llamar cuando este lista?-

-Eri- respondió Legolas, usando un viejo nombre que acostumbraba usar cuando viajaba con Estel -mi nombre es Eri-

-Muy bien señor Eri, en cuanto este lista su habitación, le avisare, mientras tanto, por favor tome algo de cerveza¿o quizás la especialidad de la casa?-

-Esperare a estar en mi habitación- respondió cortésmente el elfo –solo un poco vino por ahora-

-¿Vino, he?- si, tengo algo de eso … a ver… hey tu, Mago, atendiendo al señor Eri aquí, traedle un poco de vino y apresúrate con la otra mesa- grito Mantecona a una muchacha entre la multitud de personas – disculpe usted, no todas las noches estamos tan llenos- se justifico el posadero mientras se despedía a atender otra mesa.

Con un leve suspiro de resignación, Legolas no tuvo otro remedio que esperar su habitación. Pronto, la misma muchacha que había visto antes, le acerco una copa de vino, el elfo tuvo que disculparse para tomar la copa, ya que la barra de servicio también parecía estar ahora llena de hombres.

Cuando se adelanto a tomar la copa, el hombre de a lado no pudo evitar ver la fina mano deslizarse entre el manto, confundiéndolo por la de un muchacho, y queriendo aprovechar la situación, alcanzo a sujetar la suave mano antes que esta tomara la copa.

-¡Hey, déjame invitarte un verdadero trago muchacho- dijo el hombre de tez oscura

-No, gracias, este es mi trago- respondió firmemente Legolas soltando la mano y tomando su copa.

-Hey, yo solo quiero ser amable contigo niño¿vas a despreciarme mi invitación?-

Era claro que el hombre estaba ebrio y no iba escuchar razones, exasperado, Legolas se levanto para buscar al posadero.

-De nuevo las gracias- dijo Legolas mientras se retiraba.

No tomando esta respuesta de buen agrado, el oscuro hombre sujeto con fuerza un brazo del elfo, girándolo bruscamente para verle la cara.

Tomado por sorpresa, Legolas no pudo evitar una exclamación de confusión mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio, lo que le valió que la fina capucha de deslizara.

No soltando a su presa, el hombre pensó primero que se trataba de una tonta muchacha que se había escabullido entre la gente, pero después noto con asombro las finas y puntiagudas orejas de su presa.

-Un elfo… eres un elfo… ¡Hey, todos, miren que tenemos aquí!- grito con gruesa voz el tosco hombre a toda la concurrencia no soltando el brazo de Legolas - ¡Un lindo elfo!-

El silencio que siguieron a esas palabras fue algo que Legolas creyó no presenciar nunca en un lugar como ese. Todos esos pares de ojos mirándolo de arriba a abajo fue la sensación mas indignante que había que tenido que enfrentar hasta ahora, ni siquiera en Rohan se había sentido tan ofendido, y no pudo evitar que un rubor bañara sus hermosas facciones.

-¿Un elfo?- preguntaron algunos

-¿En verdad¡Yo nunca he visto uno!- grito otro

-Ni siquiera sabes que es un elfo- mofaron en respuesta otros, las risas llenaron pronto el lugar.

-Y es bonito en verdad- dijo un hombre alto que se adelanto a los demás – yo nunca he besado a un elfo-

-No has besado ni siquiera a una mujer- respondieron unos riendo –mucho menos a un elfo-

-Bueno, eso puede cambiar hoy¿o no bonito?- respondió el alto hombre mientras tomaba el fino mentón de Legolas.

Legolas que hasta este momento había quedado pasmado ante toda esta barbulla, se soltó de golpe de la mano que le aferraba el brazo.

-¡Soltadme en este instante!- grito Legolas -¿Cómo se atreven?-

Pero antes que Legolas pudiera dar un paso para poder sacar sus cuchillos debajo de su manto,- lo que le costo algunos preciosos segundos- dos pares de manos lo sujetaron por los brazos, otras manos terminaron de arrancarle la capa y los cuchillos.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo humanos miserables¡exijo que me suelten en este instante!- grito Legolas sacudiéndose de encima al primer humano con una fuerte patada, que salio volando tras unas sillas, pero esto solo excito a los demás hombres que comenzaron a gritar mas.

-¡He, traedlo aquí, vamos!- gritaron mientras hacían espacio en una de las mesas, tirando al suelo todos los tarros.

Mientras Legolas golpeaba al otro hombre, de nuevo se vio arrastrado por otros brazos hacia la mesa, tirándolo con fuerza de espaldas, la fuerza del impacto solo sirvió que su cabeza golpeara cruelmente la dura superficie.

Aprovechando esto, el hombre alto, que ya se había recobrado del ataque anterior del elfo, con la boca sangrante, se apresuro a girar al elfo para atarle las finas muñecas.

-No dirás que somos descorteses- bromeo mientras daba un fuerte apretón a las ataduras.

Como respuesta, otra patada al estomago, que hizo doblarse en dos, mas risas llenaron el lugar.

-¿Lo vez¡no puedes con una mujer, menos con un elfito!-

Enojado y recobrando el aliento, en dos grandes pasos se acerco de nuevo al elfo, tomándolo por rubia cabellera, lo azoto duro contra la mesa.

Legolas solo vio una luz brillante detrás de sus cerrados ojos, y sintió como dos fuerte brazos lo giraban de nuevo a yacer sobre su espalda.

-Ahora veremos que tenemos aquí- murmuro el hombre mientras comenzaba a arrancar la túnica del elfo.

-¡No pueden hacer eso!- se escucho una voz detrás de los demás hombres¡No pueden tratar así a mi huésped en mi casa!- dijo el posadero atravesando a un par de hombres corpulentos -¡Soltarle ahora mismo y lárguense de aquí!- grito cuando estuvo mas cerca.

-Escúchame bien posadero, sal ahora de aquí, sin hacer escándalo y dejaremos esta vieja pocilga es paz- amenazo el primer hombre – Nadie saldrá herido, excepto, claro, el lindo elfo, pero al menos no quemaremos este lugar y tu salvaras tu pellejo¡Ahora lárgate!-

Si algo no tenía el viejo Mantecona, era valor, y eso de perder la vida y su medio de sustento, pues… con piernas temblorosas, y un suave "lo siento", se refugio detrás de la barra.

Mientras tanto, el barullo había empezado de nuevo.

Sujetando al elfo por el cuello, el hombre comenzó hacer jirones la túnica y fina camisola del elfo, hasta que la mayor parte de su pecho quedo desnudo.

-Lo dicho, muy bonito, me pregunto si serás igual de estrecho-

-¡Miserable¡Suéltame maldito!- respondió Legolas con otra patada en plena cara.

-¡Sujétenle bien! -grito el oscuro hombre -¡sujétenlo bien y todos tendrán su tiempo con el!-

Antes esta promesa, tres hombres se apresuraron a tomar de nuevo al elfo sobre la mesa, tomándolo por lo hombros y brazos.

-¡Los matare por esto bastardos!- grito desesperado Legolas, tratando de zafarse de nueva cuenta.

-Al contrario bonito- dijo el hombre alto que se limpiaba la cara de sangre- sabemos muy bien lo que estamos haciendo .Yo voy primero- dijo mirando a los demás- sujétenlo bien- dijo mientras tomaba al elfo por las caderas para bajarlo hasta el borde de la mesa.

Legolas sintió algunas uñas clavarse en su piel, otras manos lo sujetaban ya de los muslos. El hombre alto se coloco entre las piernas de elfo y comenzó pacientemente, con una horrible sonrisa en su ensangrentada boca, a perder las ataduras en los pantaloncillos del elfo.

Cuando ya casi lograba su cometido, un grito ahogado salio de su boca junto con más borbotones de sangre. Nadie comprendía lo que pasaba. Legolas, con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa, vio la punta de una espada salir apenas de entre las ropas del hombre. Con un último esfuerzo, logro zafar una pierna, y en un rápido movimiento, empujo al agonizante hombre a hundirse más en el filo de la espada.

Cuando el hombre cayo muerto al piso con un grito de dolor, una joven figura quedo al descubierto detrás, espada ensangrentada en mano.

Con un grito de furia, el primer hombre se lanzo sobre el recién llegado, olvidándose todos por el momento del rubio elfo.

A Legolas le basto este simple respiro, para poder poner distancia entre el y sus agresores, no quitando la vista de cómo el extraño se defendía con una agilidad que a Legolas se le hizo remotamente familiar, pronto pudo deshacerse de las estrechas ataduras y alcanzar sus cuchillos olvidados cerca de la barra. Su anónimo salvador ya se encargaba del segundo hombre, cuando Legolas, con elegantes y mortales movimientos se deshizo de otros tres.

Pronto, la pequeña posada estaba hecha un mar de cuerpos tirados y dos jadeantes figuras en el centro.

-¡Por los Valar Legolas, esta vez si la viste cerca- dijo entre bocanada y bocanada de aire el hombre.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mis nombre, - exclamo sorprendido Legolas – no recordaba haberlo siquiera mencionado-Yo aun no he tenido el privilegio de conocer el tuyo-

-¿Tanto he cambiado?- rió el hombre descubriendo mas sus cara de los pesados mechones oscuros – si solo han posado 10 años mellon nin-

Dos ojos azules encontraron a los de Legolas

-¿Eldarion!-

Eldarion- q. "de los Eldar", único hijo varón de Arwen y Aragorn.


	2. Chapter 2

Quédate a mi Lado

Capitulo 2

- ¡¿Eldarion? Oh, dulce Erú ¡, ¿En verdad eres tu?- grito con alegría Legolas mientras Eldarion lo buscaba ya para abrazarlo efusivamente.

-En verdad que has cambiado bastante- dijo Legolas cuando se hubieron separado un poco.

Eldarion era tan alto como Legolas, los ojos azules herencia de su madre y la tez y cabello de su padre. La complexión también herencia de Aragorn aunque con la agilidad y la gracia -por lo que había podido observar Legolas – del linaje de su madre.

-¿En verdad lo crees Legolas?- respondió el muchacho irguiéndose un poco mas con orgullo – Tu en cambio, estas igual de perfecto, como te he recordado siempre…quiero decir elegante – corrigió rápidamente Eldarion con un rubor en las mejillas.

-Bueno, parece que ya hemos terminado aquí- dijo Legolas mirando a los hombre caídos, tratando de suavizar un poco el ambiente, la verdad era, que también el se había ruborizado ante las palabras de Eldarion.

-Tienes razón Legolas, aquí no queda mas que basura, ¿Por qué no partimos ahora mismo a casa, Ada estará feliz de verte-

-Nada me gustaría más, pero mi caballo esta exhausto por el viaje, no creo que soporte otra jornada- respondió con voz triste Legolas.

-Podemos montar juntos si quieres, mi caballo esta fresco y puede llevarnos a ambos, no estamos muy lejos, con un poco de suerte dormiremos hoy en Gondor-

Tentado ante la idea y no queriendo pasar otro minuto más en ese lugar, Legolas acepto, con la promesa que su caballo seria bien cuidado y llevado a Gondor a la mañana siguiente.

Así pocos minutos después, Legolas se encontró cabalgando con Eldarion, sintiéndose feliz como hace mucho no se sentía, con una sensación agradable en el corazón y el alma.

Como había prometido Eldarion, era ya de madrugada cuando llegaron a la ciudad de Gondor.

El alto Rey de Los Reinos Unidos de Gondor y Anor, Aragorn, paseaba nerviosamente de aquí para allá en su estudio privado. Sus consejeros y su Reina, Arwen, sentados y cansados. Era la cuarta noche que pasaban en vela esperando noticias de su primogénito.

-¡Suficiente!- exclamo por fin Aragorn, parto hoy mismo a buscarlo-

-Pero su Majestad, ni los mejores rastreadores han encontrado señales del Príncipe- dijo uno de los consejeros.

-Eso se debe a que es mi hijo- respondió con un poco de jactancia el Rey, por supuesto que no va ser fácil encontrarlo-

-Estel- dijo Arwen con suave voz – Ve y encuéntralo, tráemelo sano y salvo a casa-

-Lo prometo Arwen- dijo Aragorn mientras besaba una mejilla de su esposa.

-¡Majestad, majestad!- grito un joven paje interrumpiendo la reunión.

-Su Majestad esta ocupado y no debe ser interrumpido- dijo otro de los consejeros, despidiendo al paje.

-¡Pero es el Príncipe su Majestad, ha regresado!- volvió a decir el paje lleno de jubilo.

-¿Mi hijo, ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto impaciente Arwen.

-Esta entrando en estos momentos al palacio mi Señora-

No esperando otro comentario, Arwen y Aragorn salieron al recibidor principal, donde forzosamente Eldarion debía pasar para llegar a sus habitaciones.

No esperaron mucho, Arwen fue la primera en escuchar las suaves pisadas de su hijo.

-¡Eldarion!- grito Arwen al verlo, corriendo para darle el encuentro.

El joven Príncipe se detuvo en seco, sabia que esto pasaría, pero no esperaba tan sensible bienvenida. Abrazando a su madre busco con la mirada el rostro de su padre, temiendo ver el enojo ahí. Mayor fue su sorpresa ver el rostro de su Rey llena de asombro, dirigiendo su mirada más allá de su hombro.

-Estoy bien madre, en verdad- dijo Eldarion separándose un poco avergonzado de Arwen – siento mucho haberte preocupado tanto-

-Ion nin, no vuelvas hacernos esto, nos moríamos de la preocupación- reclamo con tono maternal Arwen ajena a todo lo que pasaba alrededor.

-Les aseguro que Eldarion es perfectamente capaz de defenderse por si solo- se escucho una melodiosa voz en el recinto- y de paso salvar a uno que otro elfo en desgracia -

-¡Legolas, mellon nin!- grito Aragorn olvidando todo lo demás, incluso a su recién llegado hijo. -¡Es buen volver a verte mello nin!- dijo Aragorn, y de pronto, Legolas se vio en envuelto en otro efusivo abrazo en menos de un día.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Estel- Susurro Legolas, mientras aun abrazaba al humano.

-Mae Govannen Legolas – interrumpió Arwen, llamando la atención sutilmente- nos alegra mucha que hayas venido –

Legolas se separo lentamente de Aragorn, antes de saludar como correspondía a Arwen, que después de todo, era la Reina de Gondor.

-Que la gracia de Los Valar estén con usted, Reina Arwen-

-¡Oh Legolas, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad conmigo- respondió Arwen un poco orgullosa – después de todo, eres como de la familia-

-Siento interrumpir este tierno encuentro, pero el Príncipe Legolas y yo – dijo Eldarion mirando a su madre, recalcando el noble titulo del elfo- estamos un poco cansados, ¿Dónde esta nuestra cortesía?-

-¡Por supuesto, perdona Legolas, te dispondré ahora mismo una habitación y mañana podremos platicar de su aventura, porque sin duda hay una, ¿no es así Eldarion?- dijo Aragorn mirando con inquisidores ojos a su hijo.

-La hay Adar, pero permíteme enseñarle su habitación a Legolas primero- contesto evasivamente Eldarion.

-De acuerdo, pero no te escaparas de darnos una explicación querido- contesto ahora Arwen mientras se despedía con un beso en la mejilla.

Legolas solo arqueo una fina ceja en silenciosa pregunta a Estel, que en respuesta solo bajo los hombros derrotados.

-Vamos mellon nin, tu habitación esta justo a lado de la mía- dijo Eldarion alegremente, evadiendo la mirada de Aragorn mientras jalaba a Legolas de la mano. Con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, Legolas se despidió de la pareja real.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- pregunto Legolas mientras caminaban por los pasillos del palacio.

-Nada. Es solo que mi madre es muy… sobre protectora conmigo-

-¿Estabas en Bree sin su conocimiento?-

-Já, algo parecido- respondió Eldarion mientras tomaba a Legolas por la esbelta cintura en un gesto de amistad, o eso creyó Legolas – Mi madre no tolera que vaya a explorar el mundo por mi propia cuenta- explico mientras seguían caminando.

-¿Y Estel, quiero decir, tu Ada-

-El esta conforme con mis escapadas, el me ha enseñado todo lo que se- dijo Eldarion- Bueno, hemos llegado, esta es tu habitación, mañana te mandare todo lo que requieras, tu caballo y ropa no llegaran hasta mañana por la tarde, así que te mandare algo de la mía- dijo Eldarion- tuviste suerte que Adar no viera debajo de tu manto, si no, nunca nos hubieran dejado ir tan fácilmente –

Legolas había olvidado que debajo de su manto, su túnica estaba hecha jirones- Si, ha sido una suerte. Gracias mellon nin, por todo-

-Ha sido un verdadero placer Legolas- se despidió Eldarion robando un beso en la suave mejilla del elfo- Te espero mañana en el desayuno.

-Si- fue todo lo que contesto Legolas un poco sorprendió, poco después., siguió con la mirada la silueta de Eldarion que desaparecía en el corredor. Cuando hubo desaparecido, no pudo evitar llevar su mano donde los calidos labios lo habían tocado.

-Deja de pensar estupideces Legolas- se recrimino para si el elfo mientras entraba a su habitación- ¡Estamos hablando del hijo de tu mejor amigo, por Erú!

Así Legolas ignoro esa caliente sensación en su corazón y se enfoco en prepararse un reconfortante baño.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por la mañana

Cuando Legolas se unió a la familia real, no pudo evitar una leve, minúscula, pequeñita ola de celos recorrer su corazón. Ahora recordaba porque no había visitado a Aragorn en tanto tiempo. Ahí estaba su viejo amor, con su mano entrelazada con su eterna compañera, su encantador hijo sentado al lado de su Rey y padre.

-Buen día Legolas, ¿descansaste bien?- fue Eldarion el primero en preguntar.

-Tan bien que creí haberme perdido el desayuno- respondió Legolas mientras se sentaba a lado de Arwen.

-¿El y Ro, se encuentran bien?- pregunto Legolas mientras se servia el caliente desayuno- Es raro no verlos molestando-

-En Lorien con la Dama Galadriel, han insistido en pasar unas semanas allá, pero estarán aquí en el festejo de Eldarion- respondió Aragorn

-Me alegra, podré verlos entonces- respondió entusiasmado Legolas

-Esas ropas te quedan muy bien – comento Arwen – ¿Son de Eldarion?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Si madre, Legolas perdió su equipaje por… un altercado en Bree- respondió Eldarion por el elfo- ¿verdad que hacen juego con el azul de sus ojos?-

-Si- respondió secamente Arwen, mientras tomaba un bocado de su desayuno.

Legolas no entendia la actitud de Arwen, bueno, si, siempre había sido un poco recelosa de sus cosas: su caballo, sus hermanos, su novio y ahora su esposo, su hijo… y así la lista continuaba, ser el mejor amigo de su esposo e hijo no lo dejaban en la mejor de las posturas ante ella, además, Legolas estaba seguro que Arwen sabia de su pasada relación con Estel, ¿Pero de que se preocupaba, a los ojos de Legolas, Estel la había preferido, así que no había nada que resentir, al menos no de parte de ella.

-¿Altercado en Bree, ¿Qué ha pasado Legolas?- pregunto muy serio Aragorn en su papel de Rey.

Legolas casi se choco con el pedazo de manzana que en esos momentos estaba disfrutando, tan perdido esteba en sus pensamientos, que se le había olvidado que tenía que explicar ese desagradable asunto.

-Unos hombres que no escuchaban razones Adar, trataban de comprar el caballo de Legolas- contesto otra vez Eldarion

-mmm… si, querían comprar a "Anarión", pero estaban ebrios y no querían escuchar- continuo Legolas, agradeciendo con la mirada a Eldarion, definitivamente Legolas no quería explicar su embarazosa situación.

-¡¿Que! – Exclamo irritado Aragorn – ¿Y quienes eran estos hombres?-

-Nadie sin importancia Ada, Legolas y yo les hemos dado lo que se merecían-

-¿Legolas?- pregunto Aragorn, no pudo evitar notar un rubor en la cara del elfo.

-Es como ha dicho Eldarion, Estel, les hemos dado una lección y nos han dejado en paz-

-Bien- contesto Aragorn – Entonces no hablaremos más del tema, ¿Les parece? Ahora, Eldarion, eso no te excusa que hable contigo mas tarde-

-Si Adar- respondió con la cabeza baja Eldarion- ¿Ada, ¿Puedo después llevar a Legolas a dar un paseo?-

-Si Legolas esta de acuerdo, por mi esta bien- respondió Aragorn un poco extrañado. Bueno, después de todo, Eldarion no tenia muchos amigos de su edad, no es que Legolas fuera de su edad, já, pero no tenia muchos amigos después de todo.

-Recuerda que me prometiste ponerte al corriente en tus estudios – dijo Arwen –además, no quiero que incomodes a nuestro huésped, Legolas ya no es un chiquillo y no querrá andar tras uno-

-No me molesta en lo más mínimo Arwen- respondió Legolas con una sonrisa – Es mas, me gustaría pasar mas tiempo con Eldarion y recuperar algo del tiempo perdido, es una placentera compañía, y no hablemos de edades Arwen, porque saldrás perdiendo- rió Legolas al final.

Todos rieron, todos menos, claro, Arwen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Quédate a mi Lado

Capitulo 3

-¿Legolas?-

-¿mmm?- contesto el elfo mientras disfrutaba el sol, tumbado en la hierba.

-¿Alguien te espera en Ithilien?... quiero decir… ¿una dama…o algo así?- pregunto Eldarion incorporándose un poco de su lugar.

Habían pasado las últimas horas recostados en uno de los muchos jardines que el mismo Legolas había ayudado a plantar tiempo atrás.

-¿Qué?-

-mmm. ..Que si tienes alguna enamorada…esperándote…-

-No que yo sepa- sonrió Legolas.

Suspiro de alivio.

Silencio.

-¿Entonces porque no habías venido a verme…a vernos, te escribí tantas veces – pregunto un poco triste Eldarion volviéndose a recostar en la hierba.

-Lo siento mucho Eldarion… yo …- respondió Legolas confuso, no sabiendo que responder en verdad – mis obligaciones como Príncipe de mi pueblo me impidieron venir, no supe medir el tiempo, cuando levante de nuevo la cara, tu celebración de mayoría de edad estaba encima. Lo siento mucho en verdad-

-Te extrañe mucho¿Sabes, cada vez que te escribía, esperaba toda la semana tú llegada…pero tú nunca venias…-

Legolas sintió un nudo en la garganta. Nunca había creído que Eldarion lo extrañara de esa manera, nunca había sido su intención lastimarlo así.

-Perdóname, no fue mi intención causarte sufrimiento – dijo Legolas de corazón mientras se levantaba para ver de frente a Eldarion.

-mmm…Te perdonare… con una condición…- dijo Eldarion con una suave sonrisa, sus ojos brillando una vez mas.

Legolas estaba más que feliz de conceder cualquier cosa, con tal de nunca ver otra vez esa mirada triste en esos ojos.

-Lo que sea – dijo contento el elfo.

-Que me des algo que siempre he anhelado-

-¿Si?- dijo Legolas esperando escuchar uno de esos deseos de jóvenes, un caballo, una espada…

-Cierra los ojos y te diré-

-¿Para que debo cerrar mis ojos si lo que voy hacer es escucharte, no entiendo-

-Elfos- suspiro Eldarion

-¿Qué quieres decir con "elfos" jovencito?- dijo entre indignado y divertido Legolas.

-Confía en mí. Solo cierra tus ojos. Lo que anhelo esta justamente aquí- dijo Eldarion mientras se acercaba más al rubio.

Legolas cumplió, esperando con curiosidad, se sentía como un elfito de nuevo.

Por unos momentos nada paso. Espero un poco más… nada… cuando estaba a punto de preguntar que había pasado, dos pares de suaves labios se sellaron con los suyos. Legolas no abrió los ojos, se rehusaba hacerlo, se rehusaba a perder este breve momento de tranquilidad y felicidad. En cambio se concentro en el beso. Eldarion sabia tan diferente a Aragorn, sabía a lluvia en una tarde de verano, tan calido…tan fresco.

Cuando Eldarion busco entrada en su boca, Legolas accedió, deseoso de probar ese dulce manjar, el beso se hizo mas apasionado conforme pasaban los segundos, y Legolas sabia que esto debía parar ya… cuando Eldarion comenzó a jugar con los lazos de su túnica, supo que era el momento. Con un leve gemido de descontento, Legolas se forzó a separase de Eldarion, solo entonces se atrevió a abrir los ojos. ¡Oh! Valar, Eldarion se veía tan tierno, con ese rubor cubriéndolo las mejillas, la boca húmeda y los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Perdonado?- dijo por fin Legolas

Eldarion abrió mas los ojos, como despertando de un sueño. –Perdonado- dijo con voz un poco ronca por el deseo –Pero no creas que…-

-Shhh., hablaremos mas tarde de esto¿De acuerdo, Ahora mi querido Príncipe, lo importante es que mañana es tu gran día-

-Lo se – dijo Eldarion un poco triste –No me gustan esas ceremonias-

-Lo harás bien- alentó el elfo mientras se levantaban.

-La soportare solo por la promesa que me hiciste-

-¿Promesa, yo?-

No te escaparas tan fácilmente Legolas. Recuerdo muy bien una noche de tormenta – dijo Eldarion mientras caminaban de vuelta al palacio – en la que un pequeño Príncipe soñaba con este día y un Príncipe Elfo le prometió algo si se portaba "valiente"-

-A ver… no recuerdo…mmm… ¿una espada nueva?-

-No.

-¿Un caballo elfico?-

-No-

-¿Una semana en Ithilien?-

-No-

-¿Presentarte con la elfa más bonita que conozca?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

-mmm-

-El baile- dijo por fin exasperado pero riendo Eldarion –Me prometiste la primera pieza de baile-

Legolas solo pudo pasar difícilmente saliva -¡Valar¿que había hecho esta vez!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Una gran noche mi Rey- dijo Elladan, recalcando el titulo de su hermano

-Si, todo esta saliendo perfecto- contesto contento Aragorn.

- Arwen ni parece extrañarnos- comento Elrohir – solo tiene ojos para Eldarion, mira ahí viene mi hermanita-

-Bueno, es su noche después de todo, solo unas pequeñas formalidades más y habremos terminado- suspiro aliviado Aragorn, mientras extendía una de sus manos para recibir a su reina.

-¡Aragorn, Lirimaer¿No has visto a Eldarion, no lo encuentro por ningún lado y ya va empezar el baile. Debe escoger a una pareja- dijo Arwen un poco agitada llegando donde conversaban los hermanos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas hermanita, no lo he visto desde hace un buen rato- contesto Elrohir buscando con la mirada al sobrino perdido.

-¡Ay, lo que nos faltaba, que se escapara otra vez!- se lamento Arwen.

-Mira querida, ahí esta, junto a Legolas- señalo Aragorn aliviado.

-¿Legolas, pero que hace ese muchacho, debe elegir a su pareja, el baile esta a punto de empezar-

-Demasiado Tarde, ya empezó – dijo Aragorn mientras escuchaban las primeras notas musicales de la tradicional danza.

Las luces de las farolas se apagaron, solo unas tenues luces permanecieron en el centro del salón. Todos callaron, porque la música había empezado y era un momento emocionante. El Príncipe heredero escogería pareja y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez hasta compañera.

Eldarion camino muy erguido al frente del salón, la música no había parado, dando un leve giro, se encamino hacia su pareja de baile.

Un nervioso Legolas permanecía atrás de las agitadas doncellas. Había tratado de convencer a Eldarion toda la tarde de que sacara a bailar a una dama de su edad. Al parecer, muchas ansiaban bailar con el Príncipe, Eldarion había cedido al final, queriendo complacer al elfo. Pero ahora¿Por qué demonios se encaminaba hacia el?

Eldarion solo sonrió. Seguro su madre pondría el grito en el cielo. Pero no iba dejar escapar esta oportunidad, Oh no. Pasando algunas doncellas que solo lo miraban con ojos grandes y brillosos, Eldarion se planto frente al Príncipe Elfo, con una leve reverencia, extendió su mano.

-¿Me concedería este baile?-

-¡Trágame dulce Erú!- grito Legolas para sus adentros, todos voltearon esperando la respuesta del elfo. Algunos murmuros se escuchaban ya, y Legolas creyó escuchar un agudo grito de Arwen.

-Será todo un placer- se escucho la melodiosa voz del elfo.

En verdad, muchos no estaban sorprendidos, y es que el Príncipe elfo era toda una belleza caminante, y verlo ahora ataviado para el festejo de su príncipe, la verdad quitaba el aliento a cualquiera, incluyendo a cierto celoso Rey.

-No puedo cree que te atrevieras- reclamo en susurros Legolas bailando graciosamente con Eldarion- todos nos están viendo-

-Es natural, es mi baile de celebración ¿recuerdas, ja, para ser un guerrero elfo, tiemblas como un elfito-

-Todas esas miradas me ponen los nervios de punta- reclamo Legolas indignado.

-No pueden evitarlo, tengo la pareja más hermosa del palacio-

-Tu madre no piensa igual- respondió Legolas con un rubor en las mejillas. Arwen lo miraba con unos ojos de "te detesto…"

-Mi madre no manda en mi corazón- contesto Eldarion mandando una sonrisa a sus padres.

-…-

Legolas se pregunto porque la música no terminaba ya y que quería decir Eldarion con esas palabras.

-¿Extrañas a tu familia?-Pregunto Eldarion para suavizar el ambiente, el hermoso elfo se sentía un poco tenso en sus brazos.

-Mi nana murió cuando yo era muy pequeño, no tuve hermanos, así que mi única familia es mi Adar, pero el partió a Valinor hace poco… lo extraño-

-¿Por que no partiste con el?-

-Hice una promesa-

-¿A mi padre?-

-Si, yo me quedare en estas playas hasta que… bueno…tú sabes…hasta que el destino lo encuentre-

-Quédate a mi Lado Legolas- susurro de pronto Eldarion con las últimas notas del baile.

-?-

-Quédate a mi lado-

La música termino y Legolas solo tuvo oportunidad de agradecer con una leve reverencia, poco después, otra pieza de baile comenzó, pero esta vez, las graciosas doncellas se arremolinaron alrededor de ambos Príncipes, solicitando ser las próximas compañeras de baile. Eldarion fue el primero en elegir pareja e iniciar el baile, no perdiendo la mirada de auxilio que le lanzaba Legolas en brazo de otra bella dama.

Poco a poco más parejas se unieron y pronto el salón estaba lleno de movimiento y color.

-Ahora si esta bailando Eldarion- dijo Arwen mientras también danzaba ya al lado de su Rey.

-¿Entonces que estaba haciendo antes con Legolas?- pregunto confuso Aragorn.

-cautivándolo –

-¿Eldarion?- pregunto mas confundido, ahora Aragorn no entendia nada.

-No, Legolas. Legolas esta seduciendo a Eldarion¿es que acaso no te das cuenta?-

-Estas equivocada querida, Legolas nunca se atrevería, además el me ha prometido…-

-¿Qué¿Qué te ha prometido?- pregunto Arwen alzando un poco la voz, viendo que todo mundo volteaba, con unas sonrisa, miro de aquí a allá, disculpándose por su sobresalto.

-Dime Aragorn- insistió Arwen clavando un poco las uñas en los brazos de Aragorn.

-Lo sabes bien Arwen- contesto un poco molesto el Rey -Que partirá a Valinor en cuanto yo me vaya de estas tierras-

Arwen no dijo nada. Esa tonta promesa no resolvía nada. Y claro que no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.


	4. Chapter 4

Quédate a Mi Lado

Capitulo 4

-Hacen bonita pareja¿no crees Ro?- pregunto Elladan mientras veía bailar a Legolas y Eldarion.

-Perfecta, diría yo- contesto Elrohir mientras miraba la tierna pareja, era un hermoso contraste, el rubio elfo y el oscuro mortal - Solo espero que Legolas se de otra oportunidad-

-Y que esto no acabe en tragedia- suspiro Elladan.

-Pero ahora¿Por qué no disfrutamos también, yo saco a bailar a aquella dama y tu a su amiga-

-¿Y por que no bailamos juntos?- pregunto un poco celoso Elladan.

-No te molestes, la noche es joven, enseñémosles como se baila de verdad- guiño el ojo Elrohir

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era ya de madrugada cuando los festejos terminaron. Pronto, el salón quedo casi vacío, una que otra pareja bailando tiernamente con la suave música que aun se escuchaba.

-Creo que es hora de retirarnos- susurro Elladan al oído de su hermano.

-¿Porque, Legolas y Eldarion todavía están bailando-

-Si, pero Arwen esta a punto de despedir a los músicos, no le demos esa oportunidad-

Y con otro intercambio de miradas, los gemelos se dirigieron rápidamente a la otra pareja que bailaba tan inocentes de todo lo que ocurría alrededor.

-Ejem, Eldarion¿porque acaparaste a Legolas toda la noche, no tuvimos tiempo de bailar con ustedes ni siquiera una pieza- dijo Elrohir.

Legolas se separo de un brinco de esos confortables brazos, ruborizándose un poco de que los gemelos lo encontraran así.

-Pero si son ustedes lo que no se han separado toda la noche- respondió Eldarion muy tranquilo – no se han dado ni un respiro toda la noche -continuo sin soltar la mano del elfo.

Legolas se tenso un poco, había tratado de soltar su mano, pero en cuanto lo hubo intentado, Eldarion solo se la había apretado un poco mas.

-Já, y eso no es nada, aquí todo mundo se retira temprano. En Rivendell no paramos hasta la mañana siguiente –

Todos rieron.

Tan contentos estaban en su charla, que no se dieron cuenta cuando la música se detuvo, hasta que una voz los saco de su pequeño mundo.

-Eldarion¿no crees que nuestros invitados desean ya descansar?- dijo Arwen mientras se acercaba, no se le escapo las manos entrelazadas de Legolas y su hijo.

-Madre, pensé que disfrutabas lo que resta de la noche con Adar – dijo con un poco de malicia Eldarion.

Arwen solo apretó los dientes, queriendo disimular su enojo.

-Tu Ada esta muy cansado, y se ha retirado ya, les aconsejo hagan los mismo- sugirió cariñosamente

-Por supuesto madre- contesto respetuosamente Eldarion –Vamos Legolas- dijo mientras apretaba mas la suave mano del elfo -tíos¿Por qué no nos acompañan con una botella de vino a mi habitación?- sugirió Eldarion.

Los gemelos solo rieron aprobando la sugerencia, y no perdiendo tiempo, ordenaron a un mozo traer un par de botellas de vino. Una vez en sus manos, y ante la mirada incrédula de Arwen, tomaron de los brazos a los Príncipes y se encaminaron fuera del salón.

-No nos esperes para el desayuno hermanita- se despidió Elladan burlonamente.

-Estaremos con Eldarion si nos necesitas, y no te preocupes, después de todo, ya es mayor de edad- rió Elrohir.

Legolas no dijo nada, se dejo arrastrar por el abrazo de Elladan y la mano de Eldarion, la verdad, le divertía de sobremanera la cara de Arwen mientras se alejaban contentos.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡Aragorn!- dijo gritando Arwen mientras entraba a la alcoba real - ¡Aragorn, no puedes permitirlo!-

-¿Que ha pasado Arwen?- contesto Aragorn tranquilamente desde el baño. No había necesidad de alarmarse, no con Arwen.

-Es Eldarion y tu llamado mejor amigo- contesto la Reina mientras se sentaba con un pesado ¡puff! En su mullida cama.

-¿Legolas?- dijo Aragorn saliendo apresuradamente del baño, secándose aun el cabello.

-Esos dos no se separaron en toda la noche. Eldarion apenas si bailo con alguien más…y miro a alguien más-

-Es normal Arwen. Eldarion siempre a preferido la amistad de Legolas desde pequeño, y hace tiempo que no se ven, no veo nada de malo que quieran recuperar el tiempo perdido-contesto Aragorn sentándose también en la cama, dándole la espalda a Arwen.

-¿Pero es que acaso no lo comprendes, no es cariño el que le tiene Eldarion a Legolas, es amor…buen, mas bien un capricho-corrigió rápidamente Arwen.

-¿Amor?- respingo Aragorn (lo que no paso desapercibido para Arwen)

-Conozco a Eldarion como la palma de mi mano, y ese sentimiento que tiene no es cariño o amistad. Me preocupa Aragorn. ¿Y si esta enamorado ya?...encaprichado quiero decir…-

-Ahora mismo iré a verle- contesto Aragorn mientras se vestía rápidamente con algo sencillo.

-Platicare con el… con ambos…no me esperes…no te preocupes, seguro solo es un capricho de adolescente como tu dices…-Se despidió con una rápido beso.

Cuando Aragorn llego a la puerta de su hijo, se detuvo por unos momentos, Legolas entonaba una dulce canción. La misma canción que hace mucho tiempo hubiera cantado para el y solo a el…

-¿Qué esperas para entrar Estel?- escucho Aragorn del otro lado de la puerta -¿una invitación?- luego escucho reír a Elladan.

-Solo quería escuchar un poco mas del canto de Legolas- respondió Aragorn abriendo la puerta- hace mucho que no lo hacia-

-¿Verdad que canta admirablemente Adar?- pregunto Eldarion sentado desde unos almohadones junto al fuego y a los demás elfos- ya casi no recordaba como era-

-Si Ion nin- respondió Aragorn mientras se sentaba junto a sus hermanos – culpable es Legolas de no compartir con nosotros su hermosa voz y de no visitarnos tan a menudo-

-No recuerdo que tú me hayas visitado tampoco- respondió secamente Legolas mientras tomaba unos sorbos de vino.

-Vamos Legolas, sigue cantando- alentó Elrohir para calmar un poco los ánimos.

-En otra ocasión mello nin, es hora de retirarme- contesto Legolas mientras se levantaba – creo que ha eso ha venido Estel¿no es así?-

-Solo he venido a ver si estaban cómodos- respondió apresuradamente Aragorn con un rubor en la cara

-¡No me digas que nuestra hermanita te ha enviado a mandarnos a la cama como unos elfitos!- rió Elladan

-Nada de eso- increpo Aragorn muy serio- solo esta preocupada-

-¿Preocupada de que?- pregunto Eldarion que solo había seguido la platica, pero no se le había escapado el enojo en los ojos de Legolas – si estoy con mis Tíos y con Legolas- acuso un poco molesto.

-Cosa de madres- respondió cansado Aragorn. No le gustaba el tono en que iban las cosas.

-Yo me despido- dijo Legolas cerca ya de la puerta- Hablaremos mañana Eldarion, buenas noches a todos-

-Bueno, sin Legolas aquí, ya no es lo mismo- dijo Elrohir dando un bostezo- nosotros también nos despedimos, talvez mañana podamos ir a cabalgar-

-¡Buena idea tío, hasta mañana entonces- respondió Eldarion.

Ya solos, Aragorn tomo una copa para servirse un poco de vino.

-¿Y bien¿Qué te ha dicho mi madre?- pregunto con voz calmada Eldarion tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Nada, solo tiene la loca idea de que te estas enamorando de Legolas- contesto Aragorn directo al asunto.

Tras toser un poco, porque por poco se ahoga con el vino, Eldarion busco la mirada de su padre.

-¿Y que si lo estoy?- pregunto un poco desafiante -¿Va a prohibírmelo?-

Ahora fue el turno de Aragorn de toser para sacar el vino que amenazaba con ahogarlo.

-¿Lo estas?- fue todo lo que atino preguntar Aragorn con grandes ojos.

-Perdidamente- respondió Eldarion levantando la mirada.

-Pero si apenas acabas de verlo… de nuevo-

-Siempre lo he estado esperando- contesto Eldarion con un poco de brillo en los ojos.

-Legolas¿Qué dice Legolas de todo esto?-

-Nada. El no lo sabe- respondió Eldarion bajando la mirada –aun-

-El tiempo de Legolas en Arda se acaba Eldarion- dijo Aragorn mirando el fuego – pronto nada lo atara a estas tierras…el mar lo llama-

-¡Se quedara si yo se lo pido!- dijo Eldarion alzando un poco la voz –si se quedo por ti, puede quedarse por mi… conmigo-

Aragorn se quedo con la boca abierta¿Qué tanto sabia Eldarion de el y Legolas?

-Sabes que esto no puede ser – dijo Aragorn levantándose – eres mi primogénito y heredero, se esperan grandes cosas de ti-

-¿Cómo que?- respondió enojado Eldarion- ¿Qué cumpla con todo como tú lo has hecho¿Qué me case, que tenga hijos, que renuncie a quien amo por Gondor?- termino casi sin aliento Eldarion, una lagrima se le escapaba ya de los ojos.

-¡Yo lo hice!- bramo Aragorn gritándole en plena cara - ¡Renuncie a todo por Ella, por Gondor!-

Eldarion se quedo pasmado, nunca su Adar le había hablado en esa manera, en ese tono, con esa tristeza y amargura…

-Tu lo amaste…- dijo Eldarion en un murmuro, descubriendo la verdad por primera vez -tu renunciaste a Legolas hace mucho tiempo…por mi madre…por tu destino…por Gondor-

-Eso fue hace mucho- respondió cansadamente Aragorn – Pero no me arrepiento de mi decisión, no cambiara nada de lo que tengo ahora por nada, tu y tu madre son mi vida-

-Eso lo dices ahora¿Pero en ese entonces?- pregunto Eldarion con tristeza -¿estabas tan seguro como ahora?-

Aragorn no respondió. Arrepentido. Si. Se había sentido totalmente arrepentido en aquel entonces. Siempre se había preguntado como hubieran sido su vida de no haber renunciado a su verdadero amor. Demasiado tarde para eso ahora.

Buscando aire, Aragorn abrió una de los ventanales de la habitación.

-No voy a renunciar a Legolas- interrumpió su hijo sus locos pensamientos – no renunciare a el por nada del mundo, ni por mi madre, ni por Gondor… ni por ti Adar…-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Legolas no se dirijo a sus habitaciones como había dicho, no tenia humor, así que simplemente se busco un buen lugar para mirar las estrellas.

Estaba en una situación difícil, tenia que admitirlo. Había leído el corazón de Eldarion y no había hecho nada al respecto, muy al contrario, lo había animado a avanzar más.

-¡Soy un tonto!- se reclamo para si – has entregado el corazón y ahora es demasiado tarde- murmuro colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

-Arwen nunca lo permitirá y Estel nunca te perdonara- se lamento muy bajito Legolas.

Esperando el alba, se encamino a los establos.

Aragorn, aun en el ventanal, no dijo nada cuando vio una rubia silueta cabalgando.


	5. Chapter 5

Quédate a Mi Lado

Capitulo 5

-¡Buenos días madre¡Buenos días Tíos!- saludo Eldarion llegando tarde al desayuno.

-¡Pensamos que no te levantarías en toda la mañana!- respondieron los gemelos – y miren quien se digno también a acompañarnos, Estel, luces una cara horrible-

-Querido, en verdad que luces mal- comento Arwen muy quitada de la pena.

-No he dormido bien, es todo- respondió Aragorn tajante, no se sentía con ganas de seguirle el jueguito a sus hermanos.

-¿Y Legolas, es que no piensa acompañarnos?- preguntaron Elladan mientras se servia un poco de jugo.

-Debe estar descansando todavía- respondió Aragorn, la mentira resecándole la garganta.

-Iré a llamarlo- se ofreció contento Eldarion, pero antes que pudiese levantarse, la mano suave de su madre lo detuvo.

-No lo incomodes, Ion, seria una grosería de tu parte-

Eldarion volvió acomodarse en su asiento, si algo no quería, era desagradar a Legolas. Mientras desayunaba, miro de reojo a su Ada, Aragorn tenía enormes círculos negros debajo de los ojos. Después de la discusión de anoche, Aragorn había salido de su habitación sin despedirse. La confesión y el disgusto con su padre lo habían dejado inseguro, per se a las bravas palabras dichas anoche, ahora no sabia como actuar. Miro después a su madre, tan bella y elegante como siempre., mostrando la cara de una reina regia, una cara insensible…no la culpaba por ello, al fin y al cabo, así es como siempre la había recordado.

¿Me pregunto cuanto sabrá ella? Se preguntaba Eldarion. ¿Era esa la causa de su actitud para con Legolas? Mas preguntas llenaron la mente del joven Príncipe, pero no pudo contestar ninguna de ellas.

El desayuno termino sin mayor comentarios, salvo por los gemelos que trataban de animar un poco a su sobrino.

-No olvides que tu tutor estará contigo por la tarde, Ion- comento Arwen antes de levantarse de la mesa junto con Aragorn.

- ¿Toda la tarde, Pero madre, habíamos planeado ir a cabalgar- exclamo sorprendido Eldarion.

-Podrás hacerlo mañana Ion, ahora debes ponerte al corriente-

-¡Pero no es justo, Legolas y mis tíos solo estarán por corto tiempo!- resisto Eldarion de nueva cuenta.

-Escucha a tu madre Ion, tendrás todo el día de mañana para estar con ellos- contesto con voz seca Aragorn mientras tomaba a su Reina de la mano y partían a la sala de Consejo.

Eldarion no contesto como se esperaba, solo dio media vuelta.

Elladan y Elrohir se quedaron boquiabiertos, nunca habían visto a su hermano actuar así, mucho menos a su sobrino. Así que decidieron que el mejor curso de acción era dejarlos en paz, y a cada uno con sus pensamientos para no empeorar las cosas, e ir a buscar a Legolas para tal vez robarle un beso o dos, pensaron entre ellos sonrientes.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la habitación de Legolas, Eldarion ya venia de regreso, se veía un poco pálido.

-No esta- respondió Eldarion antes que Elladan pudiera abrir la boca – su cama esta intacta, puedo jurar que no pasó la noche aquí-

-No hay por que alarmarse- respondió Elrohir- ¿sus armas están en su cuarto, verdad?-

-Si- respondió Eldarion no muy convencido de la tranquilidad de Elrohir, algo no andaba bien.

-¿Vez, Legolas no saldría sin ellas fuera de Gondor, seguro se quedo por ahí a cielo abierto, ya sabes como odia los muros- comento Elladan.

Eldarion solo movió inquieto los pies.

-Si te tranquiliza un poco¿Por qué no lo buscamos, será divertido- reto Elrohir – el que lo encuentre primero podrá reclamarle un beso-

Eldarion asintió entusiasmado, aunque el mal presentimiento aun estaba ahí…

-Veámonos en una hora en la plaza principal- dijo Elladan mientras ya echaba a correr.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Entre mas se alejaba Legolas de Gondor, mas le pesaba el corazón. No quería decepcionar a Eldarion ni causarle pena a Aragorn, pero¿no era esto lo mejor para todos?

Había cabalgado un buen trecho cuando se detuvo a descansar y a pensar, dejo su montura para que pudiera pastar un poco. Pasaron horas antes que Legolas notara que la tarde se convertía en noche.

Con un ligero silbido llamo a Anarión y se dirigió a Gondor. Había tomado una decisión.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Eldarion¡¿A dónde crees que vas!- preguntaron al unísono los gemelos.

-Es obvio- contesto Eldarion llegando a los establos- Legolas no esta en Gondor, Anarión no esta…-

-Talvez solo fue a tomar un poco de aire, Legolas no se arriesgaría a ir muy lejos sin sus armas- justifico Elladan- Y si así fuera, el sabe cuidarse solo-

-No me importa si esta solo a dos kilómetros de aquí, no paso la noche en Gondor. Voy a alcanzarlo, se lo que planea y no lo voy a dejar- contesto Eldarion mientras preparara su montura – Y ni una palabra a mis padres ¿Oyeron?-

-No nos pidas esto Eldarion- contesto Elladan mirando ansioso a su hermano.

-Sabes como es Arwen- prosiguió Elrohir- Y no se diga de tu Adar, nos matara si sabe que te dejamos ir solo-

-No voy a dejar que se vaya de mi lado, no esta vez- contesto mas para si Eldarion mientras montaba su caballo.

Los gemelos se plantaron enfrente.

-Al menos prométanme que me cubrirán lo más que puedan- suplico Eldarion.

-Si no regresas para cuando caiga la noche…-

-Nosotros mismos te iremos a buscar para darte una paliza-

Eldarion sonrió y bajo la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pronto las estrellas se asomaron, y fue solo entonces que Legolas se dio cuenta de la gran distancia que había cabalgado. Había algunos nubarrones a la distancia –lloverá pronto- pensó Legolas mientras emprendía su regreso a Gondor.

Había cubierto una buena distancia de regreso, cuando su fina vista alcanzo a ver dos pares de jinetes.

-Demasiados pesados para ser los gemelos- pensó Legolas, porque seguro que Elladan y Elrohir ya habían notado su ausencia. Así que comenzó a cabalgar a trote suave, ya que de todos modos era su camino hacia Gondor, con un ligero movimiento, trato de desvainar un cuchillo para tenerlo a la mano, su mano toco el aire... ¿Cómo había sido tan estupido¿permitir que su corazón gobernara su mente y salir de Gondor sin arma alguna?... bueno, su corazón le estaba haciendo malas jugadas últimamente¿pero desconocer años de habito en una sola noche?... ¡Valar!..

Los otros jinetes al parecer lo habían visto, porque ahora se dirigían a el con trote veloz.

Legolas detuvo su montura mientras buscaba entre su bota, con suerte, el pequeño cuchillo que escondía ahí, seguía ahí… Legolas soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió su mano tocar la fría empuñadura. Cuando ya lo tenia bien aferrado, comenzó a trotar de nuevo con calma, no había por que inquietarse, al fin y al cabo, los jinetes no habían dado muestras de hostilidad… aun…

Legolas trato de esquivar y seguir de largo a los jinetes, solo dando un leve saludo mientras pasaba, pero pronto dos de ellos le impidieron el paso por el frente y los dos restantes por atrás, Anarión se encabrito un poco por la brusca parada. Legolas palmoteo cariñosamente su cuello para calmarlo un poco.

-Les dije que este maldito estaba en Gondor- comenzó a decir uno de los hombres a sus compañeros.

-¿Pero quien iba imaginar que lo encontraríamos así?- dijo otro – ¡como caído del cielo!-

Todos rieron.

-Pero no esta el otro bastardo- comento un tercero.

-Lo encontraremos, no te preocupes, mientras encarguémonos de este-

-¿Seguro que es el que buscamos?-

-Míralo bien imbecil, es un elfo¿Cuántos elfos has visto últimamente?-

Legolas no entendia nada, pero ahora lamentaba más la ausencia de sus largos cuchillos.

-Yo no tengo ninguna deuda con ustedes- dijo con voz calmada Legolas mientras buscaba una abertura entre los caballos.

-¡De sangre es la deuda que tienes con nosotros elfo! - Bramo un hombre que se adelanto a los demás- sangre que derramaste en Bree-

-La venganza no tiene cabida aquí- contesto Legolas enojado – ellos buscaron ese destino –

-Y yo, Cabaleth , digo que mi hermano no merecía esa muerte- Y con esta breve presentación y espada en mano, se abalanzo hacia el elfo.

Legolas apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar la espada con el pequeño cuchillo y girar para esquivar otro golpe que venia por la izquierda. Anarión no espero orden alguna y se deslizo entre el alboroto. Legolas nunca estuvo mas de acuerdo con el, ya que muy a su pesar, estaba en plena desventaja, cosa que odiaba.

No tuvo necesidad de voltear para saber que los hombres se habían organizado de nuevo y lo seguían de cerca. Pero Confiaba que Anarión era mas ligero, además, ya se encontraba cerca de Gondor, seguro se encontraría con alguna patrulla en sus bordes.

Un golpe agudo en la espalda lo lanzo fuera de su montura, deteniendo todos su planes de escape, mareado por el impacto contra el suelo, trato de poner distancia entre el y sus agresores, los cuales lo rodearon en respuesta, cortándole cualquier ruta de escape.

Legolas vio venir el primer golpe, e instintivamente levanto la mano derecha para detenerlo con el cuchillo, que afortunadamente no había soltado durante la caída. Pero al bloquear el golpe, un dolor incapacitarte recorrió todo su brazo hasta el hombro, tanto, que no tuvo remedio que soltar el cuchillo mientras notaba que su túnica se empapaba de sangre.

La flecha había penetrado profundamente, y Legolas no tenía el lujo de retirarla en ese momento, con su mano derecha inútil, trato de recobrar el cuchillo con la mano izquierda, fue entonces que grito de dolor y sorpresa cuando la flecha fue jalada de un solo tirón, lastimando músculos y tendones. Legolas cayo de rodillas tratando de recobrar el aire que se sentía no era suficiente.

¿Qué esperas para matarlo Cabaleth?- grito uno de los hombres.

Mmm¿seria muy fácil para el, no creen?- respondió el hombre.

Podemos divertirnos un rato con el- dijo otro – que te suplique que lo mates-

Cabaleth rió complacido ante la idea.

-Entonces tendrás que esperar toda la vida- respondió Legolas incorporándose poco a poco – porque eso nunca va suceder estupido humano-

-Te enseñaremos a hablar con respeto a tus mejores elfo- dijo uno de los hombres tratando de empujarlo con su montura. A Legolas solo le basto susurrarle algunas palabras en elfico al caballo, para que este se levantara en dos patas y el hombre saliera despedido por los aires. Aun herido, Legolas fue lo suficientemente rápido para tomar ventaja, con el caballo aun erguido, busco frenéticamente la espada del hombre tirado en el suelo, y con un certero golpe, no tuvo que preocuparse mas de el. Pero la pequeña conmoción también la aprovecho Cabaleth, que no importándole la muerte del camarada, aprovecho en soltar un golpe a Legolas en la espalda, el cual apenas alcanzo a escuchar a tiempo el aire cortándose a su paso, pero esta vez no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el filo de la espada, que dejo una cruel herida . Legolas cayo de bruces extenuado, aferrando aun la espada en la mano.

-¡Maldito, mato a Erdan!- grito uno de los hombres.

-Culpable es por confiarse- dijo Cabaleth – sabia que nuestra presa era un elfo-

-Dejémosle cerca del bosque, seguro que todavía hay orcos merodeando por ahí, se darán un festín con el- dijo el otro planeando el destino del elfo.

-Es bastante bonito - dijo otro que ya desmontaba para acercarse al elfo – podíamos venderlo a un burdel-

Mas carcajadas.

-Pero primero tenemos que ver si es competente para tan placentero trabajo- siguió diciendo el mismo hombre que ya estaba encima de Legolas, y con un brusco movimiento con su pierna, lo giro para poder verle la cara, y fue lo último que vio, porque en ese momento la espada se perdió en su pecho.

Los otros dos hombres gritaron furiosos mientras se abalanzaban hacia el elfo, Cabaleth solo se quedo mirando como uno a uno de su compañeros cayeron sin vida ante los pies del elfo.

Para cuando Cabaleth desmonto de su caballo, Legolas estaba totalmente agotado, y esta vez no era engaño, la pelea junto con la pérdida de sangre le había mermado las pocas fuerzas que aun tenia, y sospechaba que la punta de la flecha aun seguía incrustada, la falta de aire era prueba de ello, además que el dolor en el hombro era insoportable.

También sabia que esto era justo lo que estaba esperando Cabaleth, talvez hasta planeado, tenerlo a su merced sin impórtale la vida de sus compañeros. Pero ahora solo quedaba esperar que el diera el primer golpe.

Una fina brisa comenzó a caer, el ambiente se torno húmedo y fresco.

-En verdad eres bastante bonito, ahora no se si matarte o jugar un rato contigo- provoco el tosco hombre, queriendo que el elfo cometiera un error.

Legolas no dijo nada, solo retrocedió un par de pasos y aferro más fuerte la espada.

Sin previo aviso, Cabaleth se arrojo con todo su peso hacia el elfo, soltando dos rápidos golpes con la espada. Legolas esquivo el primero y bloqueo el segundo, lo que le costo un dolor agudo en la espalda, sus rodillas se doblaron, jadeante, cayo al suelo, y esquivo un tercer golpe que ya se le venia encima, con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, Legolas soltó tres golpes con la espada, lo que hizo trastabillar al hombre y retroceder un poco.

De pronto la mirada del hombre se enfoco más allá del hombro de Legolas, mas este no se atrevió a mirar temiendo un engaño. Solo hasta que escucho un corcel acercándose es que se atrevió a girar un poco para ver si era amigo o enemigo el que se acercaba.

-Lo dicho, es una suerte- dijo Cabaleth entre carcajadas – tu tonto amigo viene solo a encontrar su muerte-

A Eldarion le basto unos momentos para darse cuenta de la situación, cuatro cuerpos en el suelo y un hombre con espada en mano amenazando a un Legolas mal herido. Lleno de furia, desvaino su espada y cargo contra el agresor.

-¡Eldarion, no!- grito Legolas. Sabiendo que la furia no era buena consejera en la batalla.

Cabaleth espero, bloqueando los golpes de Eldarion con facilidad.

-¡Ah, ya veo- dijo el hombre con sarcasmo – te gusta el elfo bonito¿no?-

Eldarion solo contesto con mas rabia.

Pero ¿Sabes, voy a matarte delante de el y luego voy a tomarlo a mi antojo, seguro que eso le gustara, que un verdadero hombre lo tome y no un tonto chiquillo-

Eldarion no se dio cuenta cuando el puño golpeo en su cara, tan ocupado estaba queriendo callar al hombre para siempre , que solo sintió que su mano soltaba la espada y caía pesadamente al suelo, pudo sentir un liquido caliente recorrer su cara hasta llegar a su boca y sentir el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. Pesadas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y Eldarion tuvo que cerrar los ojos un par de veces para sacudirse las gotitas, cuando una pesada bota se planto en su garganta, amenazándolo con ahogarlo.

-Lo he pensado mejor-dijo Cabaleth poniendo mas peso al cuello de Eldarion – primero lo disfrutaré delante tuyo y luego te matare-

Eldarion trato de responder, pero el aire se negaba dejar sus pulmones, de pronto un alivio lo dejo respirar libremente, se incorporo para toser un par de veces mientras buscaba ansiosamente su espada perdida.

Muy a su pesar, para Legolas era deshonroso matar a un hombre por la espalda, aunque se tratara de un maldito como este, así que tomado la túnica del hombre, lo arrebato de golpe de Eldarion. Una vez cara a cara, no tuvo arrepentimiento en atravesarlo en dos con la espada.

-Que Mandos se apiade de ti- dijo Legolas al retirar la ensangrentada espada.

El leve respiro desde la llegada de Eldarion había sido suficiente para recobrar algo de fuerzas.

Una vez seguro que el hombre estaba muerto, Legolas se acerco a Eldarion que aun buscaba su espada perdida.

-Eldarion, calma, todo esta bien ahora- consoló Legolas tomándolo de los hombros, pero Eldarion no parecía reconocerlo, lo que asusto en extremos a Legolas.

-Mellon nin, soy yo, Legolas- volvió a insistir el elfo ante la mirada perdida del joven. Rápidamente Legolas reviso a Eldarion buscando heridas, pero nada, salvo una pequeña en la frente que sangraba un poco. Temiendo una conmoción por el golpe, Legolas silbo de nuevo rogando a Erú que Anarión anduviera cerca. Pocos minutos después Anarión llego agitado aun por el encuentro previo.

Tranquilizándolo un poco con palabras confortantes, logro calmarlo mientras acomodaba a Eldarion en el, cuando trato de montar también, el mismo dolor de antes lo hizo ahogar un grito de angustia que por poco hace que Anarión relinche nervioso de nueva cuenta. Legolas temía lo peor¿Y si perdía el conocimiento antes de llegar a Gondor¿como podría cuidar de Eldarion es ese estado? Un frío recorrió su cuerpo, frío como nunca había sentido, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, tomo el manto de Eldarion, tratando de cubrirse un poco con el , muerto no iba ayudar a nadien, y tomando otra vez valor, apretó los dientes y monto en Anarión, Ya acomodado, abrazo con su mano izquierda a Eldarion para equilibrarlo, y cubrirlo con parte del manto, apretando de nuevo los dientes tomo las riendas con la mano derecha, indicándole a Anarión que marchara rumbo a Gondor, y que no parara, pasara lo que pasara. Anarión solo relincho un poco, y empezó su camino con trote seguro rumbo a Gondor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Querido, necesito hablar con Eldarion¿no lo has visto?- pregunto Arwen interrumpiendo en la pequeña pero privada sala de Trabajo del Rey.

-No lo he visto desde el desayuno- respondió Aragorn no quitando la vista de la montaña de papeles en su mesa. La verdad es que no quería enfrentar la situación, ni pensar en Legolas o en su hijo, así que solo se sentó ahí trabajando toda la tarde, bueno, mas bien casi también ya parte de la noche.

-Nuestro hijo esta cada día más rebelde Aragorn, no acudió a su cita con su tutor y no lo encuentro por ningún lado-

Al escuchar esto, Aragorn soltó todo y se levanto abruptamente, el chillido de la silla estremeció a la reina que dio un paso atrás.

-¿Quieres decir que no lo has encontrado?-

-Es lo que te estoy diciendo querido, y tampoco en visto a Legolas, seguro lo incito a no acudir con su tutor-

- Sabes que Legolas nunca haría eso- contesto Aragorn mientras salía apresuradamente del pequeño salón.

-¿Y tu como sabes de lo que es capaz Legolas, Eldarion es muy joven e inocente, no se da cuenta de…-

-Te aseguro Arwen que Eldarion sabe muy bien lo que hace, y será inocente a tus ojos pero Eldarion es mas maduro de lo que le das crédito- contesto Aragorn mientras bajaba apresurado las largas escalinatas.

-Apenas ha alcanzado su mayoría de edad¡Por Erú!-

-Tu mas que nadie sabes que no puedes comparar su edad con tu idea de tiempo, simplemente no es justo-

-¿A dónde vas¿porque no te detienes un minuto para explicármelo?- respondió Arwen a duras penas siguiendo los grandes pasos de Aragorn.

-A los establos¿A dónde mas?- respondió Aragorn un poco irritado, por favor Arwen, busca a tus hermanos mientras veo en los establos.

Pero no hubo necesidad que Arwen moviera un dedo, en esos momentos Elrohir les daban el encuentro.

-¡Aragorn!- grito Elrohir – ¡Es Eldarion!-

-¿Qué pasa con el?- pregunto alarmada Arwen.

-¡Viene mal herido, Legolas viene con el, están entrando en el palacio en estos momentos!- contesto casi sin aliento Elrohir- Elladan ya se adelanto a la Casa de Curación-


	6. Chapter 6

Quédate a Mi Lado

Capitulo 6

Don't you hear my call though?

You're many year away

Don't you her me calling you

All the letters in the sand can not

Heal me like you hand.

Queen

Legolas no permitió que nadie lo ayudara. El solo llevo en brazos a Eldarion hasta que Aragorn y Elrohir le dieron el encuentro.

Algunos sirvientes, dándose cuenta de la situación, se adelantaron presurosos a donde la Casa de Curación, sabiendo que necesitarían ayuda ahí.

-¡Por Elbereth, Legolas¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Aragorn alarmado mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos.

-Unos miserables… ellos…- Legolas trato de explicar mientras tomaba aire.

-¡Lo sabia¡sabia que esto pasaría!- grito histérica Arwen al mirar el ensangrentado cuerpo de su hijo - ¡Tu eres el culpable Legolas, nadie mas!-

-¡Arwen este no es el momento!- vocifero Aragorn mientras ya se llevaba el cuerpo inerte de su hijo – Ro, adelántate, dile a Elladan que ya vamos para allá-

Elrohir solo asentó con la cabeza mientras ya se adelantaba al grupo.

-¡Si algo le pasa a Eldarion, nunca te lo perdonare!- grito Arwen una vez mas -¡No te quiero cerca de el! – luego corrió para alcanzar su familia.

Legolas se quedo ahí, jadeante, mojado y solo.

Pronto el charco de agua a sus pies se torno de un color rojo brillante.

Pero Legolas no reaccionaba, las palabras de Arwen calándole el alma, bloqueando cualquier juicio. ¿Y si Eldarion moria? No. La verdadera pregunta era ¿Y si Eldarion moria por culpa de sus acciones?

Simplemente no podría vivir con eso, con la culpa…con el recuerdo… no de nuevo.

Minutos pasaron en esta pequeña penumbra hasta que silenciosamente Legolas se desplomo… solo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Con gran cuidado, Aragorn deposito a su hijo en la suave cama.

Elladan comenzó rápidamente a limpiarlo con paños húmedos buscando la herida y retirando la ropa.

Elrohir mientras calmaba su agitada hermana.

-Eldarion esta bien hermanita, no es nada grave-

-¿Entonces porque no me dejan verlo! – gritaba desesperada Arwen.

-Solo estorbarías - contesto con voz más seria Elladan, la situación se estaba haciendo insoportable.

Pero Arwen seguía debatiendo e intentando llegar hasta donde su hijo.

Aragorn no hacia caso de Arwen, como buen sanador, estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de distracciones, así que solo se enfoco en revisar cada pulgada del cuerpo de Eldarion.

Pero Elladan llego a una conclusión antes que el, a una terrible conclusión…

-¡Por Elbereth Estel, esta no es sangre-

Los ojos de Aragorn se abrieron excesivamente. La respuesta tan clara en su mente, el dolor tan real en su pecho.

Elladan busco con la mirada a Elrohir.

Antes que Aragorn pudiera abrir la boca, Elladan y Elrohir salieron corriendo de la habitación.

Sin nadie que la retuviera, Arwen se acerco llorosa al lecho de su hijo, como quien llora una gran perdida.

-¡Eldarion, mi pobre Eldarion!-

Aragorn se levanto como si en ese instante recobrara el movimiento, se lavo rápidamente las manos, y comenzó a ordenar las cosas de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces Aragorn¡nuestro hijo se muere!- grito Arwen limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Nuestro hijo no esta muriendo Arwen, solo tiene una pequeña herida en la frente – contesto Aragorn sin voltear – despertara pronto… con dolor de cabeza y desorientado… quédate con el mientras preparo todo-

Arwen mito atónita el cuerpo de su hijo y luego de nuevo a Aragorn, o mas bien, su espalda.

Pero la sangre…-

No es suya- contesto simplemente Aragorn mientras alcanzaba mas paños limpios.

Arwen quedo silenciosa mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos de su hijo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No trascurrió mucho tiempo antes que Elladan y Elrohir llegaran con el pálido cuerpo de Legolas.

-¡Ha perdido mucha sangre!- grito Elladan acomodando al rubio elfo boca abajo.

Aragorn no dijo nada, con seguras manos comenzó a cortar y quitar la ropa del elfo, mientras Elrohir ya acercaba las cosas.

-Parece una herida de flecha- continuo Elladan, mientras ayudaba a Aragorn – temo que haya perforado el pulmón. Tiene otra herida, pero no es muy profunda-

Como respuesta a este testamento, Legolas comenzó a convulsionarse, tosiendo sangre en el proceso. Rápidamente Aragorn comenzó a buscar la herida, y Elladan a limpiar la sangre del bello rostro.

Arwen solo miraba a lo lejos, continuaba acariciando el cabello de Eldarion de una forma casi compulsiva.

-Tengo que abrir mas la herida para sacar el trozo de flecha- dijo Aragorn después de algunos momentos- solo así pararemos el sangrado-

Elladan solo asintió, mientras le acercaban a Aragorn una navaja limpia.

-Ten cuidado con…- Elladan cerro la boca. Aragorn, mas quien nadie, sabia los riesgos.

Con un movimiento rápido y seguro, Aragorn corto la carne, lo que no esperaba, es que Legolas tuviera las fuerzas para despertarse y gritar de dolor mientras se arqueaba buscando huir.

- ¡Eldarion… déjelo en paz miserables!- gritaba Legolas una y otra vez en su delirio.

Los gemelos los inmovilizaron en un momento, susurrándole palabras de aliento y cariño, mientras Aragorn se recobraba de la sorpresa.

Pero Legolas no prestaba atención, en su alucinación, el peso y dolor sobre su cuerpo solo se sentía como otra amenaza.

-Suéltenlo, solo lo están asustando- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Eldarion.

-Ion nin. Regresa con tu nanna, necesitas descansar- comenzó a decir Aragorn mientras tomaba de nuevo la navaja.

-Pero… quiero ayudar Ada- respondió Eldarion acercándose a los gemelos, haciendo un gesto de que el se haría cargo.

Elladan y Elrohir sabían mejor, así que solo se apartaron dejando a Eldarion a cargo ante los ojos estupefactos de su hermano.

Eldarion comenzó suavemente murmurarle palabras de afecto al elfo, tratando de calmarlo.

-Ion, entiendo lo que pretendes, pero en verdad necesito a tus tíos aquí conmigo, tu solo no serás capaz de limitarlo- dijo un poco impaciente Aragorn mientras buscaba la herida de nuevo.

-Tu Ada tiene razón- dijo Arwen dando unos pasos adelante – necesitas descansar Ion-

Aragorn solo le dirigió una mirada reclamatoria a su esposa y Reina. Estaba seguro que con Arwen, Eldarion no se levantarse siquiera.

-No necesito descansar madre, me encuentro bien- contesto Eldarion entre dientes apretados –como puedes ver, Legolas es el único en peligro-

-Pero Eldarion…- comenzó a decir Arwen.

-¡Suficiente!- grito Aragorn –Dejar de discutir, Legolas nos necesita-

Arwen callo de inmediato.

Eldarion solo se inclino y ni su madre puedo escuchar las palabras de susurraba cerca de una puntiaguda oreja.

Legolas se comenzó a tranquilizarse ante el asombro de Aragorn, el cual, comenzó de nuevo con su trabajo.

Pasaron varias horas antes que Aragorn pudiera soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Como Elladan había temido, una porción de flecha se había alojado profundamente, perforando tejido, músculo y pulmón a su paso. Había hecho todo lo posible. Ahora solo cabía esperar.

Pero eso no le quitaba el remordimiento de haber dejado a atrás a Legolas herido…y solo.

Por su parte Eldarion no se aparto en ningún momento de Legolas. Arwen se había dado por vencida hacia algunas horas, retirándose a descansar sus aposentos.

Elladan se quedo descansando en un cómodo sillón en una esquina de la sala, Elrohir sentado en su regazo.

Aragorn se levanto penosamente, le dolía cada músculo de la espalda y Comenzó arreglar y limpiar metódicamente los instrumentos usados.

Cuando hubo terminado, se acerco a Eldarion con una silla.

-Ahora Ion, cuéntame todo, desde el principio...-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pasaron un par de noches y Legolas no despertaba.

-Se encuentra estable, es solo la perdida de sangre- afirmaba Aragorn- necesita tiempo para sanar-

Pero los gemelos y Eldarion solo caminaban nerviosos en la habitación. Ninguno de los tres se apartaba mucho tiempo del lecho del Príncipe.

Arwen los visitaba una vez al día, asegurándose que Eldarion comiera y rogándole que regresara a descansar a su habitación. Pero Eldarion no hacia caso. Solo comía rápidamente antes de regresar a su silla al lado de Legolas.

Fue la segunda noche, cuando Eldarion fue a comer algo y darse un baño, -a ruegos de su madre-que Aragorn se quedo solo con Legolas. Aun pálido, se veía divino.

Con gran melancolía humedeció esos labios que alguna vez fueron suyos.

Los ojos entreabiertos del rubio elfo, le indicaban a Aragorn que todo iba bien, lentamente, el elfo sanaba.

¿Pero por que tan lentamente? Una herida como esta, bien atendida, debería sanar en un par de días, claro, para un elfo.

No lo negaba, en algunos momentos la duda lo había vuelto casi loco, pero había podido ocultarlo de los demás.

Sabía que lo último que había visto Legolas era el cuerpo flácido de Eldarion en sus brazos, ensangrentado y su mirada de desesperanza… Arwen gritando…y los demás dejándolo atrás. ¿Podía Legolas morir de tristeza¿Sabia Legolas que Eldarion estaba vivo?... con otro suspiro Aragorn arreglo un poco la rubia cabellera, confiaba en el instinto de Legolas y sobre todo, en su promesa, su promesa para con el.

Con gran cuidado acerco un poco de infusión de Athelas, para que sus vapores medicinales pudieran ser respirados por el elfo. Después de esto, giro a Legolas boca abajo para checar que las vendas estuvieran limpias y en su lugar, así, también su espalda descansaría y las heridas sanarían más rápido. Un dolor en la muñeca hizo que soltara un gemido de sorpresa y dolor, cuando miro, Legolas lo tenía firmemente sujeto haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Legolas, Meldamir- susurro Aragorn - Auts i lóme-

Legolas suspiro pero no soltó la mano de Aragorn.

-Eldar… Eldarion…- respondió con voz reseca y cansada.

-El esta bien meldamir, gracias a ti, sigue con nosotros- respondió Aragorn.

Con otro suspiro, pero ahora de tranquilidad, Legolas soltó la mano de Aragorn.

-…hace mucho que no me llamabas así…- dijo entre ensueños Legolas antes de dejarse llevar de nuevo por los dulces sueños elficos.

Aragorn trago saliva¿Qué derecho tenia el de llamarle así? La decisión había sido tomada hace mucho tiempo. Su decisión. Aragorn lloro esa noche por el amor perdido, por Legolas, por Gondor… por la promesa pedida, pero sobre todo por el.

Aragorn nunca le hablo Arwen o a nadie de lo sucedió. Llego la tercera noche y ahora, como a quien se le cae una venda, pudo ver los ojos cansados de su hijo, y la palidez que iba tomando su tez, Aragorn se preguntaba… ¿Eldarion podía morir de corazón roto¿Tenia suficiente sangre elfica en sus venas para que el dolor lo consumiera, Si Legolas moria, en el peor de los casos¿Eldarion se sobrepondría, y si Legolas vivía¿Podría sobrevivir el rechazo?

Porque estaba seguro que Legolas lo haría, el rechazaría todo ¿O no? Un dolor de cabeza comenzó a apoderarse del Rey de hombres.

Todo esto solo lo dejo con un sabor amargo en la boca y miles de preguntas sin respuesta en su mente.

Pero de algo estaba seguro y era que quería la felicidad de su Primogénito, aunque sabia que el costo seria alto.

La cuarta tarde, Aragorn y sus hermanos salieron al balconcillo, el aire era refrescante y movía suavemente las blancas cortinas.

-Aragorn- empezó a decir Elladan – hemos pensado, es decir, Ro y yo hemos pensado… ¿No seria prudente avisar a Thranduil?-

-Ada también… podría ayudarnos¿no crees?- dijo ahora Elrohir.

Aragorn sujeto firmemente la baranda tomando aire. En verdad ya lo había pensado. Pero también había pensado en las consecuencias. ¿Decirle al Rey Thranduil que Legolas estaba en peligro de muerte por salvar a su hijo¿Decirle a Elrond que no había actuado como amigo, no digamos sanador, dejando a Legolas atrás… herido?

Legolas no parecía empeorar, pero tampoco mejorar, simplemente no despertaba.

Si la vida de Legolas dependía de ello…

-Mandare por Adar y mandare un mensajero al Eryn Lasgalen- contesto Aragorn –

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando Legolas despertó, lo primero que pudo percibir fue el reconfortante aroma del athelas, tan suave y penetrante. Con un gemido de dolencia comenzó a buscar una mejor posición, sentía que así, boca abajo, se le escapaba el aliento. Así, poco a poco comenzó a acomodarse boca arriba, mientras sentía como la luz le calentaba la cara. Le tomo mucho tiempo, pero por fin pudo medio sentarse mientras veía sus alrededores. Reconoció de inmediato el lugar donde estaba. Había estado ahí antes, después de la gran batalla de Gondor.

Buscando en su memoria, recordó con horror y tristeza lo que había sucedido. Y con esta emoción, trato de levantarse, pero todo lo que paso fue que la habitación dio tres vueltas ante sus ojos y cayo con un gemido en la cama, el cual se convirtió en sollozo en cuanto su espalda toco los almohadones .

Alcanzo escuchar que algo se rompía, como un cristal en la dura mesa, Legolas rió en su miseria, el ruido recordándole el sonido de una buena botella de vino quebrarse – mi Adar se pondrá furioso- pensó en su ensueños.

-¡Legolas!- grito Eldarion corriendo hasta la cama ignorando los vidrios rotos a sus pies. Con gran cuidado Eldarion tomo una fina mano en las suyas.

-No te muevas mucho o las heridas en tu espalda se abrirán- dijo con voz suave Eldarion, porque estaba seguro que si levantaba la voz, las lágrimas contenidas buscarían su camino.

Legolas se enfoco lo mejor posible en esa voz, lo único que quería ahora era dormir, con gran esfuerzo levanto una mano para tocar el cándido rostro ante el.

-Pensé que te perdería, no…podría perdonármelo- dijo Legolas tan bajito, que si Eldarion no tuviera herencia elfica en sus venas, no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Pero si eres tu el que estaba en peligro, no yo- dijo por fin Eldarion abrazando al elfo- soy yo el que temía perderte para siempre por mi culpa, soy yo el que quería morir de dolor – sollozo Eldarion.

Legolas solo se limito a tocar un mechón de cabello del joven Príncipe.

-Fuiste tu el que me trajo de regreso melda, tu y tus promesas-murmuro Legolas divagando aun en sueños.

Eldarion abrió los ojos antes las palabras del elfo, pero no levanto la mirada, solo se quedo ahí, acurrucado… no supo cuando tiempo estuvo así, sollozando, pero sintió que por fin su corazón estaba de nuevo completo.

Un grito de júbilo lo regreso de nuevo, y cuando menos lo esperaba, sintió que dos pares de fuertes brazos los levantaban al hilo.

-Déjalo respirar - dijeron los gemelos mientras levantaban sin esfuerzo a Eldarion y lo dejaban un lado.

-¿Despertó?- pregunto Aragorn revisando los ojo de Legolas, luego checo si había manchas de sangrado en los vendajes -¿desde cuando¿dijo algo¿le diste agua¿se quejo de dolor?-

Lleno de vergüenza por su egoísmo, Eldarion bajo la mirada.

Pero antes que Aragorn pudiera decir otra cosa, Elladan comenzó de nuevo a cambiar metódicamente el vendaje. Aragorn, con pasos cansados, comenzó a preparar mas infusión de Athelas con Elrohir, mientras Eldarion tomo de nuevo su silla, pero esta vez, tomando una blanca mano entre las suyas.

Meldamir-"amado"

Auts i lóme: la sombra esta pasando


	7. Chapter 7

Quédate a Mi Lado

Capitulo 7

-Has hecho un gran trabajo Ion- dijo Elrond lavándose las manos –La herida esta libre de infección o veneno.

-¿Entonces por que tarda tanto en sanar?- pregunto ansioso Aragorn a su padre adoptivo.

-Despertara pronto. Solo dale tiempo- contesto Elrond mirando de reojo a Eldarion.

¿Tiempo, pensó Aragorn, ¿tiempo para que?-

'°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Elrond había llegado esa mañana con una pequeña comitiva. No perdió tiempo en saludar Arwen o Aragorn, ni siquiera en descansar, solo pidió a Elladan –el primero que lo recibió- que lo llevara directamente a donde Legolas.

Elladan tampoco perdió tiempo en dirigir a su Ada ala habitación personal de Legolas -donde había sido mudado hace unos días- e irle contando todo lo que había pasado.

Aragorn les dio el alcance poco tiempo después, junto con Elrohir, sorprendidos por que su Ada no se había anunciado siquiera. Una vez que lo alcanzaron en la habitación , Aragorn comenzó a explicar a Elrond la condición del Príncipe, pero una mirada de Elrond lo callo de inmediato.

Elrond hizo algunas preguntas mientras revisaba a su paciente, las cuales contestaron entre todos.

Elrond solo inclinaba la cabeza, pero dirigió una solo pregunta a Eldarion.

-Tithen-pen, ¿hace cuanto que no duermes lo suficiente, mmm? –

-Estoy Bien abuelo- respondió Eldarion evadiendo la pregunta –Solo quiero estar aquí cuando Legolas despierte-

Elrond solo arqueo una fina ceja.

-Es una pena que nos veamos en estas circunstancias, me hubiera gustado ver tu celebración-

-Estoy bien abuelo, de verdad- respondió Eldarion con una sonrisa a medias, con el cansancio más que evidente en su cara.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes que Elrond terminara, y Aragorn no se le escapo el ceño fruncido del mejor sanador de Arda.

Elrond comenzó a secarse las manos, la mirada perdida en el gran ventanal de la habitación, pensando…

Sana lentamente, así es- respondió Elrond -ahora dime que es lo que ha ocurrido, porque estoy seguro que hay algo mas, algo que Elladan no me dicho o no sabe…-

Aragorn se quedo quieto sin aliento uno segundos. ¿Qué tanto había dicho Elladan? Pero antes que pudiera responder nada, una melodiosa voz se escucho en la habitación.

-¡Ada!- grito feliz Arwen al entrar a la habitación y Aragorn agradeció silenciosamente la inoportuna entrada de su Reina.

Elrond solo hizo un gesto de "silencio" con los dedos en su boca e invito a Arwen a salir de la habitación, Aragorn y los gemelos detrás de él, pero al Señor de Rivendell no se le escapo el hecho que Eldarion tomaba una blanca mano y su lugar al lado del lecho del Príncipe.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Estoy tan feliz de verte Ada- exclamo Arwen una vez que llegaron a la pequeña sala de trabajo de Aragorn.

-Y yo estoy feliz de verte bien Arwen- respondió Elrond con un a suave sonrisa, abrazándola y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla- Veo que tus hermanos también están bien- dijo Elrond sentándose en uno de los sillones mientras Aragorn le servia un poco de vino.

-Estamos bien Ada- respondieron en forma sencilla Elladan y Elrohir. Conociendo mejor a su padre, solo se sentaron, callaron y esperaron.

-¿Cómo esta Erestor y Glorfindel?- pregunto ansiosa Arwen.

-Se encuentran bien y se han quedado a cargo de Imladris- contesto Elrond con paciencia- es una pena que no hayamos podido acudir a la celebración de tu Primogénito Arwen, pero nuestra gente parte a Valinor- termino Elrond, dando por hecho que Arwen entendia el resto.

-Recibimos tu misiva Adar- dijo Aragorn- y entendemos tus razones-

-¡Oh! Ada, Fue una fiesta esplendorosa...- comenzó a decir Arwen emocionada.

-Por favor Arwen- respondió Elrond muy serio – esto no es una visita social. Ahora, contadme todo, ¿Cómo es que el Príncipe Legolas llego a esta condición, ¿se le ha notificado a Thranduil?-

Arwen apretó los dientes furiosa. No solo Legolas tenía toda la atención de Eldarion, sino también de su Ada y Arwen no estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada, como últimamente estaba pasando.

Aragorn se aclaro la garganta mientras se preparaba una copa de vino en esos momentos. Había tenido la esperanza que Arwen acaparara toda la plática con Elrond. Ah, pero debería conocer mejor a Elrond…

-He mandado un mensajero a Eryn Lasgalen- contesto Aragorn evadiendo la primera pregunta –No he recibido respuesta, pero conociendo al monarca, doy por hecho que el Rey Thranduil esta en camino, debe llegar esta semana a mas tardar…

Elrond asintió con la cabeza, pensativo. EL conocía a Thranduil mejor que nadie…y si estas noticias habían llegado a sus oídos, claro que no iba perder tiempo en escribir una respuesta.

-Es prudente- dijo Elrond- que te asegures el Rey viene camino, te aconsejo que envíes una comitiva a darle el encuentro y te sea notificado lo mas pronto posible.

-Agradezco tu consejo Adar y así lo haré- contesto Aragorn.

-Ahora quiero escuchar toda la historia - dijo Elrond- Legolas esta de invitado en tu casa, así que te corresponde decirme lo que ha pasado y no quiero interrupciones- señalo con otra mirada a sus demás hijos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Por qué no despiertas Legolas?- pregunto con voz cansada Eldarion a la inerte figura en la cama –Extraño tanto el brillo de tus ojos- continuo –A veces pienso que tu no me extrañas… que te quedaras así…y yo daría todo, todo por verte sonreír una vez mas-

Ninguna respuesta del rubio elfo.

-¿Sabes, El Señor Elrond, mi abuelo ha venido a verte, y estoy seguro que tu Ada esta en camino-

Con un suspiro de fatiga Eldarion se dirigió al ventanal.

-Bueno, al menos así puedo tenerte en la cama- bromeo Eldarion para si. Con una suave movimiento abrió las cortinas – es un día tan calido, deberíamos ir a cabalgar-

Un quejido fue todo lo que necesito Eldarion para estar en un segundo al lado de la cama de nuevo. Con ávidos ojos vio que Legolas parpadeaba un poco antes de que sus pupilas comenzaran a enfocarse de nuevo.

-¡Legolas, melda!- dijo Eldarion sin pensar la implicación de la palabra- por favor, regresa conmigo-

Pero Legolas solo se debatió un poco en la cama, murmurando.

-No me dejes aquí…Eldarion…-

Eldarion solo se tenso antes las palabras del elfo. No sabia si era prudente dejar al Príncipe solo, e ir en busca de su Ada...podría mandar un mensajero, pero consideraba el estado de Legolas algo muy personal y privado, así que solo hizo lo que pensó era mejor. Expresar su cariño.

-Aquí estoy lirimaer, despierta por favor…- murmuro Eldarion acariciando la rubia y suave cabellera - ¿No vez que me rompe el corazón verte así?-

Pero para Legolas, en sus sueños, estas palabras solo se convertían en pesadilla, se veía una y otra vez caer solo en la gran antesala, veía la cara desfigurada de Aragorn y la de odio de Arwen…y el cuerpo inmóvil de Eldarion…

Todo lo quería era estar con Eldarion una solo vez mas y decirle…

Pero esa insistente voz no lo dejaba ser, no lo dejaba hundirse en su lástima, si tan solo esa voz – la cual sonaba bastante cariñosa- lo dejara en paz por unos minutos, talvez…

Legolas tomo un profundo suspiro antes de atreverse a girar la cara y enfocar su mirada.

Quiso decir algo, pero de su seca garganta solo salio una débil tos.

Con temblorosas manos, Eldarion acerco un poco de agua al elfo. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho su padre, ¡Ah! Si….

-Legolas, ¿estas bien, nos tenias al borde de la locura- comenzó a decir Eldarion mientras retiraba la copa de los labios del elfo -¿Te duele algo, ¿Quieres mas agua, Por favor dime si necesitas algo-

Legolas no pudo sino responder con una sonrisa a la letanía de Eldarion.

Porque ahora legolas se daba cuenta que la dulce voz era de Eldarion, y por lo que podía ver, esta bien, ¡Ah, gracias Elbereth!

Y fue todo lo que necesito Eldarion para buscar esos labios en un suave beso, para después soltar a llorar -¡Pensé que te perdía, ¡Perdona por todo el dolor que te he causado!-

-Lo haría de nuevo- contesto Legolas muy tranquilo- si de eso dependiera tu vida-

Eldarion se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas, y tomo una postura mas seria.

-Legolas, necesito saber…- dijo Eldarion, luego empezó de nuevo tomando más aire- Yo te amo y quiero…-pero no bien fueron dichas las palabras, cuando un par de dedos se depositaron en su boca.

-Escucha Eldarion- interrumpió Legolas igual de serio y bastante calmado para alguien que acaba de despertar de una larga convalecencia – escucha lo que dices, escucha tus palabras. Gondor, tu ciudad te necesita, te necesitara algún día. Necesitara un Rey, necesitaran al heredero de Gondor, y ese día no esta muy lejos-

Eldarion no se impacto en lo mínimo por las palabras del elfo, es mas, ya las esperaba, suficientes días había tenido para pensar, río para si.

-Yo solo escucho mi corazón- contesto ahora Eldarion mientras tomaba una mano entre las suyas- y mis padres pueden tener mas hijos, si es que desean nombrar otro heredero, porque yo no voy a renunciar a mi amor por ti, ¿Cómo podría, si es lo que me mantiene vivo?-

Legolas solo se quedo mirando a Eldarion como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, parecía otra persona ahora, como si hubiera madurado tan solo en un par de horas- porque para Legolas solo habían sido una horas-

-Gondor no lo permitirá- comenzó a decir Legolas- tu pueblo…-

-Ellos no me dictan en el corazón- interrumpió Eldarion.

-¡Pero podrían desheredarte por esto, pondrían desterrarte sin titulo alguno!- interrumpió ahora Legolas un poco afligido.

-No me importa, si estoy a tu lado, no me importa mi titulo ni la corona- contesto Eldarion de nueva cuenta- a menos… a menos que seas tu el que no… el que no quiera esto- finalizo Eldarion – solo dime que no me amas y no hablaremos mas del asunto, solo dímelo…-

¡Ah! Valar, pensó Legolas, la decisión estaba tomada, por eso había regresado a Gondor.

-In melle - respondió Legolas con un rubor en las mejillas.

Eldarion suspiro contento, también con un rubor en la cara, abrazando muy suave al elfo, robándole otro suave beso.

- Pero eso no significa que voy a dejar que te deshereden- dijo Legolas después de reponerse del segundo beso que el escurridizo chiquillo le había dado en menos tiempo que cualquier amante conocido.

-Sabia que dirías eso- río Eldarion, a decir verdad, pensé en todas tus posibles respuestas-

-¿?-

-Tuve bastante tiempo- respondió Eldarion a la mirada de sorpresa de Legolas- han sido las dos semanas mas largas de mi vida-

-¡Dos semanas!- exclamo Legolas confundido.

Eldarion dejo que Legolas asimilara todo lo dicho y sucedido, mientras buscaba un poco de vino, el cual tomo en grandes sorbos, iba necesitar todo su coraje para hacer lo que había planeado por días.

Y si todo salía bien, Legolas no se separaría de el nunca.

Con gran curiosidad Legolas vio que Eldarion se retiraba su cinturón y luego su larga túnica.


	8. Chapter 8

Quédate a Mi Lado

Capitulo 8

Con gran curiosidad Legolas vio que Eldarion se retiraba el cinturón y la larga túnica. Luego que se acercaba con suaves pasos -De una forma casi inocente- pensó Legolas, que sabia mejor.

Con mucho cuidado, sin decir nada, Eldarion se sentó en la mullida cama al lado del elfo y comenzó quitarse las suaves botas, luego, como si nada, se recostó sobre la delgada sabana. Legolas solo miro perplejo, pero no dijo nada, simplemente por que Eldarion no había hecho o dicho gran cosa.

-Además, estoy seguro bajo mis sábanas- pensó Legolas confiado mientras subía los blancos lienzos hasta su cuello… solo entonces se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo debajo de ellas… ¡Oh Elbereth!...

Con el pretexto de acomodarse mejor, Eldarion se giro de lado encarando al elfo, y deposito un brazo por la esbelta cintura.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Eldarion, si quieres descansar, puedes ir a tu habitación- dijo Legolas cuando sintió el caliente cuerpo a su lado.

Eldarion no contesto nada, solo apretó más el abrazo y se acerco un poquito más.

-Se lo que intentas hacer- dijo Legolas cuando sintió que Eldarion se apretaba mas a su cuerpo.

-¿Y que es lo que intento hacer?- contesto Eldarion con su mejor mirada de ingenuidad.

Legolas solo se sonrojo, pero si respuestas quería el chiquillo… Con una sonrisa maliciosa, giro ágilmente para quedar arriba de Eldarion, la blanca sabana enrollándose en su cuerpo, dejando solo expuesto parte de su pecho y hombros.

-Creo que estas tratando de seducirme- dijo Legolas muy serio.

Eldarion, que no acababa de recuperase de la sorpresa, solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Y como piensas hacerlo?- pregunto de nuevo Legolas.

Eldarion solo tomo al elfo entre sus brazos y comenzó a buscar y besar el cuello del elfo.

-Ya veo- respondió Legolas temblando un poco, levantando la cabeza para que esos besos recorrieran mejor uno de sus puntos débiles.

Contento con la respuesta del elfo, Eldarion comenzó a bajar la sabana buscado la suave piel ahí debajo.

Cuando Eldarion ya casi podía sentir las caderas del elfo, sus manos fueron gentilmente retiradas -Nada de eso- respondió Legolas.

Pero Eldarion, aun con la cara sonrojada, no titubeo ni un momento, solo se levanto para buscar esos labios de nuevo.

Legolas respondió el beso en forma suave, abriendo la boca para permitir que Eldarion lo besara plenamente.

-No deberíamos hacer esto Eldarion, no así- dijo Legolas mientras tomaba un poco de aire, mirando de reojo la puerta.

No quería pensar si Aragorn se enteraba, simplemente no era el momento adecuado.

-Pero yo te amo Legolas, y quiero demostrártelo-

-Lo se Eldarion, pero…-

Eldarion no espero más, sabia que Legolas respondería así, bueno, al menos lo había anticipado, nunca se sabía como respondería un elfo. Tomando a Legolas con sus piernas libres, fue fácil hacerlo girar , sabía que Legolas estaba un poco débil y debía aprovechar esta pequeña ventaja.

Por su parte Legolas no pudo reprimir un grito, parte de sorpresa y parte de dolor cuando Eldarion lo giro de nuevo sobre la cama, y se recrimino a si mismo haber olvidado la fuerza de Eldarion.

Eldarion se detuvo en seco, no sin antes asegurar a su presa, tomado ambas muñecas del elfo.

-¿Te he lastimado?- pregunto con tono preocupado, pero sin soltar al rubio elfo.

-Solo estoy un poco adolorido- respondió Legolas con una sonrisa, todo este movimiento lo había dejado sin aliento, y ahora, aunque hubiera querido someter a Eldarion, no tenia energías suficientes, pero algo le decía que esto ya lo había pensado el joven Príncipe.

Lo cual era verdad.

-¿Dónde te duele?- pregunto Eldarion, pero no soltando las manos en ningún momento.

-Me aprieta un poco el vendaje de mi hombro- respondió Legolas arqueándose para buscar una mejor posición – Talvez si me sueltas…-

Eldarion puso cara de duda – será mejor que la afloje un poco- dijo mientras sujetaba con una sola mano las finas muñecas del elfo y con la otra comenzaba a ceder el vendaje, sus dedos rozando distraídamente las rosadas protuberancias que al momento se pusieron rígidas.

La espalda de Legolas se arqueo de nuevo en respuesta. Parecía que Eldarion sabia mas de seducción de lo había pensado.

Satisfecho con el resultado, Eldarion comenzó lentamente a soltar las manos de Legolas mientras checaba rápidamente que no hubiera manchas de sangre en el vendaje, y que la herida seguía cerrada, luego, comenzó a retirar la sabana un poco mas -Debo revisar tu espalda también- dijo Eldarion mientras retiraba los rubios mechones de la espalda y metódicamente revisaba cada pulgada de piel debajo del vendaje.

-¡Aii, Eldarion!- rió Legolas ante las calientes manos que recorrían su espalda – ¡me haces cosquillas!- grito Legolas entre risas mientras giraba la cabeza de aquí para allá.

Una vez seguro que no había peligro para Legolas, Eldarion comenzó a besar la nuca y la expuesta espalda.

Legolas soltó un suspiro de contentamiento, mientras se relajaba en el húmedo y caliente masaje.

Eldarion comenzó a retirar poco a poco lo que quedaba de la sabana, no se detuvo hasta ver el firme trasero del elfo y una par de níveos muslos. Sin dudarlo un momento o dar tiempo a Legolas de recuperarse, Eldarion comenzó a bajar sus besos hasta la profunda hendidura, mientras plantaba firmemente las manos en las caderas de Legolas, preparándose para la resistencia, la cual fue inmediata. Legolas bajo las manos con un gemido de sorpresa, queriendo zafarse del firme agarre, pero todo lo que logro, fue que Eldarion las aprisionara junto a su cadera.

-¡Por Erú Eldarion, para!- gimió Legolas, retorciéndose para librase, abriendo las piernas para tratar de dislocar a Eldarion.

Pero Eldarion aprovecho la respuesta del agitado elfo, para plantarse mejor entre sus piernas y poder explorar mejor la estrecha entrada del elfo, ahora expuesta.

Legolas no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿Cómo había perdido el control, ¿Cuándo, ¿Y donde demonios había aprendido Eldarion todo esto?

Cuando algo húmedo y caliente comenzó a traspasarlo, Legolas tuvo que reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para girar las caderas, con un sonido sordo, Eldarion conectó en el piso.

Legolas no pudo reprimir una risita, la cual murió cuando vio los ojos de Eldarion, dilatados y determinados, y antes que pudiera cubrirse de nuevo con la sabana, ya Eldarion estaba encima de el.

-¡Espera Eldarion, no debemos precipitarnos, no en la casa de tu padre!-

-Pero es mi casa también- respondió Eldarion muy calmado, demasiado para el gusto de Legolas –además no puedes negar que deseas esto tanto como yo- dijo Eldarion mientras comprobaba con leves roces que el elfo estaba firme y tembloroso.

-No lo niego- respondió Legolas, queriendo ganar tiempo -A lo que me lleva cavilar ¿donde has aprendido todo esto mi Príncipe?-

-No es lo que piensas- respondió Eldarion rápidamente, sonrojándose de nueva cuenta- solo he pasado muchas horas en la biblioteca…no te imaginas los libros que puedes encontrar en esos oscuros rincones- dijo bajando su cadera para que Legolas se diera cuenta de su estado.

-¿Luego entonces, Eldarion nunca había echo esto?- pensó Legolas mientras soltaba otro leve gemido al sentir la virilidad de Eldarion rozar con la suya, lo cual aprovecho Eldarion muy bien, porque el gemido de Legolas se murió en la boca de su amante.

Con ese vaivén de caderas y esa boca que se negaba a dejar la suya, Legolas comenzó a responder las caricias, y muy pronto ambos estaban jadeando de deseo. Cuando Eldarion comenzó a buscar la entrada del elfo con un dedo, Legolas se tenso de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa melda? ¿Es que no me deseas?- pregunto Eldarion con voz triste y preocupada.

-Sabes que te deseo más que nada en Arda- respondió Legolas agitado, pero no aquí… no así…-

De nuevo las imagines de Aragorn y Arwen girando en su cabeza.

Con un suspiro, Legolas se recrimino, su conciencia simplemente no lo dejaba ser… ¡Basta, Eldarion me ama, yo lo amo, es tan simple como eso, ¿Por qué tenemos que cargar con esto en nuestras espaldas, si algo sale mal, todavía podemos ir a donde mi padre. Ahí, nadie nos molestaría... aunque no me gustaría perder la amistad de Aragorn… no…Legolas, piensa en las consecuencias, todo esto puede terminar en tragedia…. ¡Basta!...Aragorn tiene su vida resuelta… ¿Por qué no ser feliz yo también… nosotros?...

-Talvez… talvez si eres tu el que toma- dijo Eldarion un poco nervioso, con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas - ¿talvez me quieras mas así?…-

Las palabras de Eldarion sacaron a Legolas de sus dudas, se le partió corazón al escucharlas. Aunque Eldarion quería pretender un papel mayor, la verdad es que era muy tierno e inocente.

-Créeme que no me gustaría nada me gustaría mas en estos momentos- respondió Legolas con voz suave.

Eldarion se tenso de inmediato, pero no dijo nada, solo afirmo presuroso con la cabeza.

-Sin embargo, no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para hacerte gritar de placer como hubiera gustado- Legolas pudo sentir que Eldarion se tensaba más aun, y tuvo que reunir fuerza para no soltar otra sonrisa- ¿Pero tal vez tu puedas enseñarme lo que has aprendido en tus viejos libros, mmm?-

Eldarion se quedo boquiabierto, el cambio del rubio elfo totalmente tajante, pero no se detuvo mucho en los porque, ahora todo lo que importaba era demostrarle a Legolas cuanto había aprendido de la sensibilidad de las orejas de los elfos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Habitación de trabajo de Aragorn.

-Ya veo- dijo Elrond cuando termino de escuchar parte de la historia- Así que Legolas salvo la vida de Eldarion exponiendo la suya. Y nadie… nadie se dio cuenta del estado en que venia el Príncipe-

-Eldarion estaba bañado de sangre- respondió lleno vergüenza de Aragorn- pensamos…pensé que el era el mal herido.

-Eso puedo entenderlo, mas tu deber como sanador y Rey en mirar las cosas desde todas las perspectivas-

-Pero Ada, es nuestro hijo - exclamo Arwen irritada.

-Esa no es excusa- dijo Elrond firmemente- en todo caso, estabas tu y tus hermanos, ninguno de ustedes vio por Legolas-

Los gemelos bajaron la cabeza humillados.

-Legolas es el culpable de todo- volvió a decir Arwen – si no hubiera salido a cabalgar tan noche, nada de esto hubiera pasado-

-Cuida tus palabras Arwen, ¿quieres decir que Legolas busco el peligro intencionalmente? ¿Qué buscaba herir a Eldarion? Yo no se ustedes, pero entre ellos hay un lazo muy fuerte, eso puede verse a simple vista. A lo que nos lleva a otra pregunta ¿Por qué nadie se dio cuenta de la partida del Príncipe?

De nuevo silencio.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Te estoy lastimando, duele?- pregunto ansioso Eldarion mientras preparaba la estrecha entrada con dos oleosos dedos.

-Lo estas… haciendo…unnnn… muy bien…- respondió apenas Legolas entre jadeos – ahora solo…encuentra…! Elbereth ¡ – grito Legolas.

Eldarion sabia que había encontrado esa zona tan dulce y especial que mencionaban los libros.

Con suaves y amoroso movimientos comenzó a rozar una y otra vez esa zona, mientras besaba la parte interna de los suaves muslos, para luego comenzar a buscar con la boca, la rígida columna que ya se alzaba mas dura que antes.

-¡Espera Eldarion, espera!- apresuro a decir Legolas mientras buscaba retirarse de la boca de Eldarion.

Eldarion solo miro asustado, ¿Había hecho algo mal?

-Si continuas así, terminare antes de poder sentirte- dijo Legolas respondiendo silenciosa la pregunta de Eldarion, tomando aire para poder controlar el temblor se su cuerpo.

Esto solo hizo que el deseo de Eldarion fuera más fuerte. Tomando también aire, comenzó a colocar las largar piernas del elfo en sus hombros – definitivamente tenia que ver la cara de su amado- y comenzó a jalar las caderas del elfo hacia si, cuando ya su virilidad rozaba la estrecha entrada del elfo, miro de nuevo en esos ojos azules.

-I mella - dijo Legolas asintiendo con la cabeza y mordiéndose un labio.

-I mella- respondió Eldarion como un juramento y comenzó a empujar.

Centímetro a centímetro Eldarion reclamo a Legolas.

¡Lenta…lenta agonía!- gimió Legolas, tratando de mover las caderas.

Pero Eldarion no apresuro el paso, disfrutando cada segundo –Siénteme Legolas, ahora somos uno…para siempre…-

Legolas solo pudo responder con una lágrima recorriéndole la mejilla, la sensación era…espiritual, no podía describirla de otra forma.

-¿Te he lastimado?- pregunto temeroso Eldarion, mientras se inclinaba para besar y secar las lagrimas del ser que mas amaba en Arda -¿verdad que tu también lo sientes?- continuo Eldarion sin esperar la respuesta de Legolas mientras comenzaba a empujar – nuestros Fëar son uno ahora-

-Si- dijo Legolas – somos uno ahora-


	9. Chapter 9

Quédate a Mi Lado  
Capitulo 9

Arwen estaba realmente irritada. Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan desesperada.

Ahí estaba su Ada, Elrond, hablando de Legolas y Eldarion. Ah, claro que su Adar era muy observador, hasta el se había dado cuenta, a simple vista, del lazo que compartían Legolas y su hijo.

Pero lo que realmente desesperaba a Arwen era la idea de que ya no hubiera marcha atrás. ¿Y si Eldarion renunciaba a todo por Legolas? No. No podía permitirlo. Grandes cosas se esperaban de su hijo.

Aparentemente no podía confiar más las cosas a Aragorn, todo lo que había hecho, era acercarlos aun más. No, si alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de este "asunto", tendría que ser ella.

Después de todo, así lo había hecho con Aragorn, el cual, al principio, se resistió, incluso, se atrevió a regresarle su dije y pedirle que marchara a Valinor. Pero Arwen sabía que solo era una duda pasajera en su corazón, ¿Cómo podría rechazarla a ella, considerada la joya mas preciada de su pueblo? Arwen estaba segura que la Guerra del Anillo había afligido el corazón de Aragorn, así que se quedo en la Tierra Media.

Pero cuando vio a Legolas y Aragorn juntos el día de la Coronación, comprendió de golpe lo que sucedía y lo que pasaría si no hacia nada.

¿Y como no hacerlo?, se había preparado para estar con Aragorn, reinar a su lado, tener hijos, ser admirada y amada.

El amor de Aragorn por Legolas era solo un pequeño y solucionable problema en el camino.

Y así lo había hecho. Se había asegurado de que Aragorn viera las ventajas de desposarla. Sutilmente pasaba algunas horas con el, haciéndole ver la necesidad de un heredero para asegurar su linaje y una Reina en Gondor para hacer feliz a su pueblo. Le hizo ver su propia tristeza, si pesaba rechazarla una vez mas, le hizo ver que partiría primero a la Sala de Mandos que apartarse de su lado…si… le hizo ver…

Claro que corría el riesgo de que Legolas contra atacara o que fuera él el que partiera a Mandos. Ninguna de las dos posibilidades le convenía. Pero sabia que podía contar con el orgullo del Príncipe… y así fue.

Legolas sobrevivió. 

Y Aragorn, poco a poco, acepto su destino. ¿Y acaso no era feliz ahora?

Pero nada pudo hacer para impedir la promesa de Legolas de quedarse hasta la muerte de Aragorn.

Legolas los visitaba seguido, y Arwen siempre estaba pendiente. Viviendo con preocupación y recelo.

Así que solo hizo lo más prudente. Darle un hijo a Aragorn y mantenerlo tan ocupado como pudiera. Pero esto, le dolía admitirlo, había salido contraproducente, ya que ahora Aragorn no tenia tiempo para nada, incluyéndola a ella. El poco tiempo libre se lo dedicaba a su hijo. Y Arwen a su vez le dedicaba todo su tiempo a Eldarion, que se había convertido en su orgullo y razón de ser.

Así, las visitas a Ithilien o de Legolas se hicieron cada vez más escasas, para alegría de Arwen. 

Hasta ahora.

Hasta ahora, que el nombre y la presencia de Legolas parecía estar en todo lugar.

Amenazando su pequeño mundo…

Si. Definitivamente tendría que actuar ahora, antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Una torcida idea fue formándose en su mente….un plan para asegurarse de que Legolas no la molestara más…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Eldarion?- llamo Legolas mientras sacudía un ancho hombro.

-¿mmm?- 

-Eldarion, necesitas… necesitamos un baño melda- 

-mmm- respondió adormilado Eldarion mientras se curvaba con las sabanas.

Legolas rió Maliciosamente. A veces Eldarion podía se tan niño. - ¡Lord Elrond, buenos días!- saludo Legolas en voz alta incorporándose un poco.

Eldarion abrió los ojos desmesurablemente mientras se levantaba de un salto.

-¡No es lo que piensas abuelo, solo estábamos….!- su patética excusa se quedo a medias al darse cuenta que no había nadie en el dormitorio. Y que estaba desnudo.

-Bueno, ahora que te levantaste, puedes ayudarme con el baño- rió Legolas incorporándose cansadamente.

Eldarion estaba a punto de reclamar la mala broma, cuando vio un leve tinte de dolor cruzar la cara del elfo. La culpabilidad invadió su corazón, después de todo, Legolas acaba de despertar de una larga convalecencia, ¿y que había hecho el?... aprovecharse de la situación… no es que a Legolas lo hubiera rechazado, pero no podía sentirse menos culpable por ello…

-¿Eldarion, me estas escuchando?- pregunto Legolas consternado mientras se cubría con una sabana.

Eldarion brinco al escuchar su nombre.

-En verdad estoy bien Eldarion- dijo Legolas con una sonrisa. Eldarion soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero la culpa seguía ahí. Tal vez si compensaba a Legolas de alguna forma…

-Aquí a lado esta el área de baño, vamos, preparare todo en seguida. No hay mucho que hacer. El agua siempre esta lista- dijo Eldarion mientras tomaba a Legolas de la mano.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Como había dicho Eldarion, las preparaciones no tomaron mucho tiempo. Basto con llenar la bañera con agua caliente y sales aromáticas. Las toallas e implementos estaban siempre listos.

Legolas fue el primero en entrar, ansioso de sentir el agua en su piel. Parecía siglos desde que había tomado un baño.

-Vamos melda, hay suficiente espacio para los dos- invito Legolas al ver que Eldarion no se movía.  
La verdad era que Eldarion se había quedado boquiabierto al ver a Legolas desnudo de nueva cuenta.

Con más seguridad, avanzo para entrar en la amplia tina también. Pronto, músculos que no sabia que estaban tensos, cedieron. Si así era para el, solo podía imaginar como era para el elfo, después de dos semanas en la cama. Recordando algo importante, Eldarion tomo una esponja e invito a Legolas a darle la espalda. Con gran sorpresa pudo ver que la herida había sanado mas en unas cuantas horas que en esas dos semanas y que Legolas temblaba un poco…mmm… un poco ¿he?

-Ahora es mi turno- dijo Legolas girando hábilmente y arrebatando la esponja de las manos de Eldarion. 

Al sentir las manos de Legolas, Eldarion cerro fuertemente los ojos, no quería que Legolas pensara que solo era hormonas caminando.

-Así que Lord Elrond esta aquí. Me alegro por ustedes- dijo Legolas queriendo disipar un poco la tensión que sentía en Eldarion- Hace mucho que no lo veían, ¿verdad?-

-El abuelo vino al saber de tu estado - contesto Eldarion un poco mas relajado-estaba preocupado. Pero seguro tu Adar vendrá también.

-¿Mi Ada?- pregunto sorprendido Legolas - ¿Vendrá?, es decir, ¿le han avisado?-

-Ada mando mensajeros, y aunque no ha recibido respuesta, estoy seguro viene en camino-

Legolas rió con tristeza. -¡Oh Eldarion!, Ada pronto partirá a Valinor, ahora debe estar cerca de los Puertos Grises preparando su comitiva. Aunque… prometió avisarme la fecha de su partida… -

¿Cómo podía ser tan estupido? ¡Claro que Legolas se lo había dicho en el Baile!

-Pero…pero…mi padre no lo sabe…el cree que aun esta en Eryn Lasgalen…-

-A mi Rey no le gusta que los demás reinos se enteren de sus decisiones, así que simplemente no dijo nada-

-¿Tu Rey?- pregunto Eldarion con curiosidad

-Es mi Rey ante todo y mi padre después… ¿no es así como ves a Aragorn?- pregunto curioso también Legolas.

-Mi padre…mi padre…pienso que a veces quiere ser padre ideal, ¿sabes?... pasa todo el tiempo que tiene libre conmigo y me ha enseñado casi todo lo que se…bueno, lo que mis tutores no pueden enseñarme y eso es bastante- rió Eldarion acordándose de su entrenamiento como guardabosques… claro, hasta que su madre convenció a su Ada del peligro que corrían. Suspiro.

-Así es el- contesto Legolas pasando la esponja en sitios mas delicados- piensa en todos, menos en el…-

-Pero si tu Ada se entera que fuiste herido, seguro vendrá a verte-

-Puede ser… aunque preferiría que no. Si lo veo de nuevo, la partida seria más dolorosa par ambos "además que me mataría si se entera de lo sucedido"- pensó Legolas.

Cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse, decidieron que era hora de salir del baño.

Eldarion comenzó a buscar ropas limpias para el elfo revolviendo los cajones. Mientras Legolas se secaba el cabello.

-Me gustaría salir a los jardines- dijo Legolas mientras se ponía las pantaloncillos que le había conseguido Eldarion.

-¿Estas seguro?... es decir… ¿no deberías descansar un poco más?-

Legolas lo miro incrédulo. ¿Después de todo lo que le había hecho, ahora se preocupaba por su cansancio?

-Créeme que me ayudaría mucho estar al aire libre, ya he pasado mucho tiempo entre estos muros- dijo Legolas mientras se ponía la sencilla túnica.

-No se mi Ada lo aprobaría- contradijo Eldarion.

Legolas frunció el ceño. Hace unas horas a Eldarion no parecía importarle en absoluto lo que pensaba Aragorn.

-Soy Príncipe y mayor que Aragorn, así que básicamente no necesito su permiso-

-¿Pero no eras tu el que quería respetar su casa?-

Legolas soltó una risita, ah, como había caído como un elfito ante un simple juego de palabras.

Eldarion solo sonrió y lo invito que se apoyara en su hombro.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sala de Trabajo de Aragorn.

-Ada, no has descansado desde tu llegada. Prepararé tu habitación- dijo Arwen mientras se levantaba- debes estar cansado-

-Gracias hija, solo iré a ver a Legolas antes de descansar un poco- respondió Elrond frotándose las sienes. En verdad se sentía agotado. Y más después de escuchar todo lo sucedido.

Arwen salio a preparar la habitación y de paso averiguar algunas cosas.

Elrond encontró a Legolas a medio camino. Y aunque parte de el se sintió aliviado, sus ojos expertos notaron como Legolas se apoyaba en el hombro de Eldarion. Pero antes que pudiera decir nada, sus hijos ya estaban sobre ellos.

-¡Legolas, estas despierto, y caminando por lo que veo!- sonrió Elladan

-¿Pero es prudentes Legolas?, ¿te sientes bien?- completo Elrohir

-Esta un poco cansado, pero insiste en ir a los jardines- respondió Eldarion.

-¡Eldarion!, se suponía que lo cuidarías- dijo Aragorn notando la palidez del elfo.

-¡Suficiente!- dijo Elrond con voz firme- a mi parece el único que se ha preocupado aquí es Eldarion –

Todos bajaron las miradas y dejaron pasar el Elda.

-Es bueno verte de pie Legolas- saludo Elrond tomando un brazo del rubio elfo para comenzar a caminar de nueva cuenta hacia los jardines.

Legolas acepto el soporte de la firme mano. –No tengo palabras para agradecerle lo que ha hecho mi Lord. Siento haberle preocupado. Es bueno verle de nuevo-

-Elrond agito irritado su mano libre.- Tonterías, primero, no es ningún problema ayudar a alguien que considero de la familia y segundo sabes que me disgusta que me llames Lord, me hace sentir mas viejo de los que soy-

Legolas sonrió, mientras miraba de reojo la comitiva que los seguía de cerca.

-No debe ser tan severo con ellos mi Lo…Elrond. Se están preocupados-

-Muy tarde a mi parecer- contesto Elrond pensativo –Te dejare que descanses un poco en los jardines. Se que necesitas estar cerca de la naturaleza. Pero te quiero en la cama al atardecer- dijo Elrond entrando ya a los jardines y si dejar lugar para objeciones.

-Así lo haré Elrond-

-Bien, entonces te dejo e iré a verte después. Elladan se quedara contigo y no quiero excusas- dijo Elrond antes que nadie pudiera protestar- Elrohir, Ion, asegúrate que Eldarion descanse también-

-Así lo haré Ada- contesto el gemelo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Cuento contigo- respondió Elrond mientras salía con Aragorn.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arwen terminaba de disponer la habitación para su Padre, cuando, buscando un lugar para sentarse, soltó en leves sollozos.

-¡Mi señora!, ¿Qué le sucede?- grito su doncella personal.

-¡Oh, Iris!, es que no puedo dejar de pensar lo que hubiera pasado si pierdo a Eldarion- se lamento Arwen.

-No se preocupe mi señora. El Príncipe ahora esta fuera de peligro – conforto la joven doncella.

-¡Esos hombres que los atacaron fuera de Gondor!- comenzó a explicar Arwen atropelladamente - ¡No imagino que querían con Eldarion y Legolas!-

La doncella solo afirmaba escuchando la información. Porque en verdad, nadie en el palacio sabia a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado. Solo sabían que ambos Príncipes habían estado en peligro.

-¿Hombres mi Señora?, ¿y se atrevieron a atacar a los Príncipes?- exclamo sorprendida la joven.

Arwen asintió – Pensé lo peor… solo podía imaginar…horribles cosas… ¡Oh!- sollozo de nueva cuenta la Reina.

-¿Qué mi señora?-

-Que se trataba de tratantes de esclavos o asesinos-

-¡Oh mi señora!, entiendo… pero no hay de que preocuparse, nadie se atrevería a asesinar al heredero de Gondor, lo respetan demasiado o matar a alguno de sus huéspedes… y la esclavitud es ilegal…al menos hasta las fronteras sur- aseguro la doncella, queriendo confortar a su bella Reina.

-¿Quieres decir que mas allá… al sur, la esclavitud aun esta permitida? –pregunto indignada Arwen.

-Es lo que he escuchado mi señora. Pero no se preocupe, El Rey se hará cargo de eso-

-Demasiados compromisos tiene mi esposo ya y yo me siento una inútil, Iris, dime, ¿tú conoces a alguien que conozca a estos hombres… a estos tratantes?-

La doncella se quedo pensativa. La verdad no entendia a su Reina.

-Quiero ayudar, como Reina de Gondor, me corresponde. Si descubro a los traficantes, pronto pondremos un alto a esta infamia-

La joven sonrió emocionada. –Si mi señora, permítame preguntarle a alguien, estoy segura podrá ayudarle-

-¿Es de confianza?- pregunto la Reina.

-Si mi señora - dijo ruborizándose - muy leal, ama y respeta a su Señora-

-Entonces ve y pregunta, pero no comentes de esto con nadie más. Quiero averiguar lo mas que puedo por mi cuenta para que Aragorn este orgulloso de mi-

-Lo prometo mi Señora, no se preocupe- contesto solemne la joven.

Si.

Esta es una buena solución.

No habría sangre en sus manos. Nadie se enteraría. Bueno, tendría que callar a cierta gente, pero nada que una buena suma de monedas no solucionara.

Eldarion podría enfocarse una vez mas para lo que estaba destinado. Aragorn estaría tranquilo, ella feliz Y Legolas… bueno, con un poco de suerte, no durarais mas de dos semanas en esclavitud, suerte para el, claro.

12-02-07


	10. Chapter 10

Quédate a Mi Lado

Capitulo 10

Pasillos Palacio de Gondor.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Elrohir

-¿Y bien que?- pregunto Eldarion con voz cansada…

-¿Cómo y cuando piensas decirle a Aragorn?-

-¿Decirle que?-

-¿En verdad quieres que lo diga en voz alta?- pregunto Elrohir.

Eldarion suspiro. Ya venia esta platica venir. A los hijos de Elrond no se les escapaba nada y menos si se trataba de su único sobrino.

-No se- contesto Eldarion- Es algo que debo discutir con Legolas primero-

-Será difícil- contesto Elrohir – en especial para tu madre-

Suspiro.

-Hará todo por separarlos, ¿Pero esto ya lo sabes, no?- dijo Elrohir deteniendo a Eldarion por el brazo.

Eldarion bajo la mirada. No le gustaba hablar mal de su madre o en contra de ella. Es solo que ella era demasiado… sobre protectora, eso era todo.

-Aunque si…- comenzó a decir Elladan.

Eldarion levanto la mirada con esperanza -¿Si…?- .

- Si concluyen su lazo en cuerpo y alma, bueno… ni Mandos podrá separarlos-

Eldarion se sonrojo un poco al escuchar a Elrohir

-Aun así, Legolas debe estar deacuerdo, no quiero forzarlo- contesto Eldarion -nuestra unión no esta completa, pero para mi es suficiente-

-Pero hasta ahora te ha correspondido- dijo Elrohir simplemente mientras se adelantaba a su sobrino.

Ahora Eldarion corrió para alcanzar a su tío, talvez si los gemelos le ayudaban…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Palacio de Gondor.

Habían pasado un par de días y por imposible que pareciera, Eldarion no había visto un solo momento a su amado elfo a solas. Siempre estaban sus padre, sus tíos o su abuelo con el. Simplemente no lo dejaban ni a luz y sombra.

Además los festejos de Yávië estaban muy cerca, y había mucho movimiento en el palacio.

Pero Eldarion respiraba de alivio al ver el que el color había vuelto a las mejillas del elfo y que cada día recuperaba las fuerzas. Así que disfrutaba el tiempo que estaban juntos, robándole miradas y sonrisas.

La mañana del tercer día, mensajeros se anunciaron. Aragorn y Arwen los recibieron en la sala del concilio, junto con Elrond.

Elrohir y Elladan se disculparon con el pretexto de quedarse acompañar a Legolas y Eldarion no tuvo mas remedio, como Príncipe heredero, a quedarse con sus padres.

El informe de los mensajeros fue breve. El Rey Thranduil había marchado a los Puertos Grises para partir a Valinor. Un mensajero de la Casa Real llevaría el mensaje, pero no aseguraban que Thranduil lo recibiera antes de partir.

Nada que no sepa ya, pensó Eldarion para su conveniencia.

Elrond solo miro estrictamente la cara atónita de su hijo adoptivo.

Una vez despedido los mensajeros, Arwen fue la primera en romper el silencio.

¡Que falta de cortesía, no nos informo de su partida…-

Como regentes de Gondor, es su deber estar informados lo que pasa en los otros reinos- interrumpió Elrond.

Pero como elfo debió…- comenzó a decir Arwen-

Como Soberano de su reino, no debe nada- interrumpió de nuevo Elrond -¿O alguna vez hicieron presencia con el? Que Legolas haya estado en su coronación no quiere decir que ustedes no tengan que presentarse como nuevos gobernadores de Gondor. Es lo esperado-

Entiendo Ada, pondré más esmero- contesto Aragorn recuperándose del reprimenda y de la confusión - La verdad es que por prestar todo mi atención a Gondor , he descuidado lo que hay mas allá de nuestras fronteras-

Aun falta mucho por hacer- suspiro Elrond- tengo confianza que podrás enderezar las cosas Ion. Y que Eldarion seguirá tu ejemplo-

Y ante esto, Arwen solo sonrió complacida y giro para ver e invitar a Eldarion a dar las gracias, pero su sonrisa de desvaneció tan pronto se percibo que Eldarion no se encontraba en la sala.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Entrada a los Jardines de Gondor.

-¡Como te has tardado!- reclamaron los gemelos al ver llegar a Eldarion sin aliento de tanto correr.

-¡Traten ustedes de escaparse de mi madre!- contesto Eldarion entre jadeos.

-Es verdad, sinceramente no sabemos como lo lograste- dijo Elladan entre risas.

-Bueno, no pierdas el tiempo, Legolas cree que fuimos por un poco de vino- dijo Elrohir empujando a Eldarion.

Eldarion encontró a Legolas tumbado en un pequeño apartado del jardín, junto con una canasta de bocadillos y un par de libros. Al parecer los gemelos habían organizado un pequeño almuerzo.

Los Jardines eran amplios y las zonas para descansar eran muchas y variadas. Aunque al aire libre, grandes arcos y muros de piedra lo resguardaban en forma privada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar ahí parado?- pregunto Legolas sin girar la cara.

Eldarion solo se acostó en respuesta.

-Te tomo mucho tiempo- dijo Legolas girando para perderse en esos azules ojos.

-mmm- gruño Eldarion- es imposible tener un minuto a solas contigo-

-Antes no parecías tener problemas- rió Legolas- creo que estas perdiendo el toque-

Pero Eldarion solo miro a Legolas con ternura.

-En verdad te extrañe mucho- dijo Eldarion dándole un suave beso.

-Yo más aun- contesto Legolas mientras se abrazaban.

Pronto la pasión comenzó a desbordarse, pero ahora se tomaron su tiempo en descubrirse el uno al otro.

Pero cuando Eldarion empujo sutilmente el frasquito con aceite a Legolas, la duda apareció en los ojos del elfo.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Legolas con cariño- ¿sabes lo que esto significa…las consecuencias?-

-Cerraremos nuestro círculo, nos perteneceremos completamente el uno al otro- contesto Eldarion - es lo que mas desea mi corazón… ¿Tu… también lo deseas?-

Legolas tuvo que contener las lágrimas mientras daba un beso en respuesta. Había querido que Eldarion diera el primer paso.

Legolas lo preparo con mucha paciencia y cariño, se tomo su tiempo en caricias, en besos para ahogar sus gemidos, en tomar en su boca la turgente columna de carne… Cuando considero que estaba listo para el, lo miro de nuevo a los ojos.

- I mella - dijo Legolas mientras comenzaba a empujar suave pero firmemente- soy tuyo ahora -

I mella - jadeo Eldarion al sentir su carne abrirse y ser llenada por primera vez – soy tuyo ahora-

Pasaron horas pasaron amándose el uno al otro, atesorando cada minuto…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aposentos Reales.

Arwen no había encontrado ni a Eldarion ni a Legolas. Y sus hermanos negaban haberlos visto. Pero algo le decía que esos dos sabían más de lo que aparentaban sus caras inocentes.

Pero no importaba ahora. Lo que importaba era conocer a este extraño personaje del sur. Había puesto toda su astucia para entrevistar a este hombre sin ser ni molestada ni descubierta.

Las cosas se habían complicado un poco, con su Ada presente y las fiestas de Yávië tan cercanas, pero, al final lo había logrado.

Iris, su doncella personal, había cumplido su palabra, tanto en ayudarle en conocerlo, así como en no decir ni una sola palabra, contenta de que estaba ayudando a su reina y al Reino de Gondor.

Este era el momento ideal, Aragorn se encontraba ocupado con su Ada en asuntos de estado, Thranduil, las fiestas… y el tiempo apremiaba.

Era un hombre alto y robusto, de tez oscura. Se presento como Kreban, nativo de lejano Harad, comerciante popular en la región, y para los más conocedores, tratante de esclavos. Labor que era difícil en estos tiempos, no porque no hubiera quien deseara comprara un buen esclavo, al contrario, eran bastante solicitados y más en las tierras del sur, pero la mercancía era muy escasa en estos días. ¿La causa?, el nuevo Rey de Gondor, que aunque no se le había visto tan al sur, su solo nombre era suficiente para desanimar aun a al mas temerario traficante.

Es por eso que Kreban tenía sus sospechas, talvez todo era una trampa. Pero pronto sus temores se disiparon.

Arwen fue directo al grano. Kreban deseaba conseguir esclavos y ella quería vender uno… bueno, más bien ofrecerlo, por así decirlo, por que en Gondor, la esclavitud estaba prohibida.

Al parecer, la bonita reina tenía sus problemas, y con uno de su raza, nada menos.

Kreban se lamió los labios al escuchar que la mercancía era un elfo.

Pocos traficantes habían logrado llevar uno vivo a las tierras del sur. La mayoría morían en el camino o a los pocos días de ser vendidos… aunque eso si, a precios muy, pero muy altos.

Valía la pena el riesgo. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta, nada quitaba ser precavido.

-¿Y bien, que te parece mi oferta? – pregunto por fin Arwen.

-Mas que tentativa, mi señora- contesto Kreban con desconfianza -pero no imagino como podré llevarme mi mercancía-

-Eso déjamelo a mi. Solo necesito saber que nunca lo veré de nuevo- respondió Arwen levantándose de su sillón poniendo punto final al clandestino encuentro.

-Una vez en mis manos, sus hermosos ojos no lo verán mas- contesto Kreban con una podrida sonrisa.

-Entonces ve. Preparare todo. Debes estar listo para marchar de inmediato-

Kreban asintió de mala gana, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la reina, como olvidando algo banal, freno sus pasos.

-¿Qué destino tendrá?...es decir… ¿será enviado a las minas o algo así?-

-Puede ser- respondió Kreban –Pero con todo el respeto que me merece su majestad, un elfo es más valorado calentando una cama, si usted me entiende…-

Arwen se tapo la boca fingiendo sorpresa, y Kreban solo sonrió en respuesta. La Reina era una bruja. Pero eso le importaba poco mientras tuviera a un elfo en sus manos. ¡Y en bandeja de plata!

Con una torpe reverencia, Kreban se despidió y se perdió entre las sombras de los oscuros pasillos.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jardines de Gondor.

- Debemos hablar con tus padres lo antes posible- dijo Legolas mientras se arreglaba el dorado cabello – no debemos esperar mas-

-Mañana cenaremos juntos en honor al inicio de Yáviérë, es una festividad importante para el pueblo, pero sencillamente celebrada en el palacio, pienso que es un buen momento-contesto Eldarion muy pensativo pero con una sonrisa.

-Melda- dijo Legolas abrazándolo- debes estar preparado para su resistencia en el mejor de los casos, o su negación en el peor-

-Lo he pensado, no tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien- conforto Eldarion correspondiendo el abrazo.

-¿Miedo yo?- mofo Legolas – ¿después de todo lo que hemos pasado?-

-mmm-

-Bueno, talvez un poco preocupado, es todo. No quiero salir huyendo de Gondor como un bandido-

-¿Como que huir?, ¿Y yo que?- contesto con voz fingida e indignada Eldarion.

-Como un bandido- dijo riendo Legolas – llevándome mi mayor tesoro-

-mmm- refunfuño Eldarion – ni se te ocurra dejarme ¿he?-

-Es tarde, debemos regresar o tendremos que huir antes de lo pensado -dijo Legolas tirando de Eldarion hacia el interior del palacio.

-Espera, debo darte algo antes- dijo Eldarion mientras sacaba una cadena y obligando al elfo cerca para colocársela en el cuello.

-Quiero que lo lleves siempre contigo-

Legolas frunció el ceño, mientras jalaba la cadenita para ver mejor el colgante.

-¡Pero esto es… tu anillo de mayoría de edad, ¡No puedo aceptarlo!- dijo Legolas mientras intentaba sacarse la cadena.

-No lo hagas- a amonesto Eldarion – es una prueba de mi amor, y quiero y dije, quiero que lo lleves contigo-

Con un suspiro de derrota Legolas dejo la cadena en paz, solo la escondió debajo de su túnica. No era el momento oportuno de mostrarla aún.

- Cuando nuestra unión se haga oficial, podrás devolvérmelo si quieres. Ahora si ya terminaste, vamos a la cocina que me muero de hambre- dijo Eldarion guiñeado un ojo.

-Si tan solo pudiera ser tan optimista como Eldarion- pensaba Legolas mientras era arrastrado por los pasillos.

Yávië (q.) Otoño.

Yáviérë (q.) día festivo, cerca equinoccio de otoño.

17-02-07


	11. Chapter 11

Quédate a Mi Lado

Capitulo 11

Las fiestas de inicio de verano fueron más concurridas que en años anteriores, por el solo hecho que en la mayor parte de la Tierra Media reinaba la paz.

Muchos comerciantes de lejanas tierras aprovechaban estas fechas para ofrecer su mercancía y la población en general, se divertía con pequeñas variedades que se presentaban o con el simple hecho de ver productos de tan apartadas lugares.

Elrond se quedaría a disfrutar de las fiestas antes de partir de nuevo a Rivendell. Legolas parecía estar cada día mejor, y confiaba en los cuidados de Aragorn, el cual, había aprendido la lección en muchos sentidos. Pero para Elrond no pasaban desapercibidas los sonrojos y sonrisas que compartía Legolas con Eldarion. Si esta trama se resolvía antes de marcharse, mucho mejor…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Loas festejos trascurrieron sin contrariedades, la Pareja Real había abierto las celebraciones y ahora, concluidos sus compromisos, se preparaban para la cena. Esta era la parte que mas le gustaba a Aragorn. Compartir la mesa con sus seres queridos, y este año estaban las personas mas queridas para el. Incluso Elrond había accedido a quedarse. Aragorn no podía recordar la última vez que compartió la mesa con su Adar.

Solo dos cosas le preocupaban, la primera, el comportamiento de Eldarion. Algo le decía que no había desistido en su idea. Y dos, Legolas, que no había dicho nada desde el incidente, ¿estaba resentido?...No…Legolas no era esa clase de elfo…pero era como si evitara mirarle a los ojos…como si le ocultará algo. ¿Acaso le correspondía a Eldarion?... No había querido pensar en el tema después de lo sucedido, pero ahora no podía evitarlo. Tenia que aclarar de una vez las cosas con Eldarion.

El problema era… ¿Cómo reaccionaría el con la respuesta?... ¿alivio?... ¿recelo?...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Legolas no recordaba la ultima vez que se había sentido tan nervioso… bueno, talvez el día de su mayoría de edad, pero había sido totalmente diferente. En esa ocasión había compartido con sus amigos y familiares, ahora, se sentía realmente solo. Sino fuera por los gemelos, bueno, mejor ni pensar en eso…

Lo mejor era apresurarse, todavía le faltaba arreglarse el cabello y casi era hora de la cena, Eldarion seguro lo mataba si llegaba tarde.

Un leve golpe en su puerta lo detuvo por momentos a medio trenzarse.

-Esta abierto- respondió Legolas mientras seguía entrelazando su cabello.

En verdad le sorprendió ver a Arwen. Esperaba no enfrentarla hasta después de la cena.

Con una leve sonrisa, Arwen se sentó en uno de los sillones. Su doncella de pie a su lado.

-Me he permitido interrumpirte- empezó Arwen mientras le indicaba a Iris acercar una botella de vino y un par de copas-Quisiera platicar contigo sobre algo que me preocupa, a solas, si me lo permites- solicito Arwen.

Y antes que Legolas pudiera decir nada, la doncella coloco el vino y las copas en una de las mesitas y salio discretamente.

-Creo que sabes lo que me preocupa- empezó Arwen llenando elegantemente las copas.

-Eldarion- contesto Legolas de la forma más calmada que pudo. No le gustaba la situación.

Arwen asintió -El pobre tiene la tonta idea de que te ama y que es correspondido- continuo Arwen acercando un poco de vino al Príncipe.

A Legolas le tomo un par de segundos asimilar dos posibilidades, una, que Eldarion se le hubiera adelantado a decirle a su madre y que esta venia con cara de inocente, o dos, que Arwen simplemente era muy observadora y que afirmaba algo tan simple a sus ojos.

Bueno, de todo modos era una situación que no podría esquivar por siempre, si habría de enfrentarla, ¿Por qué no mejor ahora que se presentaba la oportunidad? Así podía evitarle a Eldarion tristeza si algo salía mal.

-Pensábamos anunciarlo en la cena- empezó Legolas –pero dado que te preocupa tanto, te diré que Eldarion me ama con todo su corazón y que es bien correspondido-

Arwen tembló de rabia al escuchar, para sus oídos, palabras tan arrogantes.

-Ya veo- dijo Arwen levantándose abruptamente del sillón – como no pudiste conseguir nada con Aragorn, ahora vienes a robarme a mi hijo-

-Tú más que nadie sabes lo que paso con Aragorn. Lo ame con locura, le entregue el corazón y el simplemente te eligió a ti- respondió Legolas un poco resentido pero calmado – Nunca te he robado nada, el amor no es robar o forzar, simplemente se entrega-

Ahora Arwen estaba a punto de la histeria. Y odiaba perder el control. Había pensado darle una oportunidad a Legolas, una oportunidad de salvarse…pero ahora se alegraba de haber actuado a tiempo.

-Eldarion tiene compromisos para con su pueblo, pronto llegara el día que asuma el trono de Gondor, deberá engendrar un heredero, ¿y que pasara entonces?-

-Ya veo- respondió ahora Legolas con sarcasmo- ¿Es así como convenciste a Aragorn? No entiendo como puedes verte solo como una creadora de herederos. No es digno de ti o de cualquier persona-

Llena de furia, Arwen lanzo la copa, que se vino a estrellar contra el espejo detrás de Legolas. Legolas ni se inmuto por la escenita. Tiempo hace que conocía a Arwen.

¡No voy a permitirlo!- grito Arwen.

No me interesa, no entiendes… empezó a decir Legolas levantándose del sillón, pero al momento supo que algo andaba mal, la habitación dio tres vueltas a su alrededor y tuvo que sostenerse del respaldo para no caer.

Parece ser que eres tu el que no entiendes- rió Arwen al ver el estado del Príncipe- No voy a permitirlo y no me interesan los medios. Eldarion te olvidara. Gobernara Gondor, se casara y tendrá hijos, será feliz y algún día me lo agradecerá tal como lo hizo su padre-

¿Cómo te atreves?- pregunto indignado Legolas mientras caía de rodillas – Eldarion… me ama…no te lo permitiré…-

Mi pobre Eldarion- rió Arwen complacida- creerá todo lo que le diga, su gran amor lo abandonara para no regresar mas, y yo, estaré a su lado para consolarlo y guiarlo-

Pero Legolas ya no escuchaba, toda su energía enfocada en mantenerse despierto. Con ojos borrosos, vio dos oscuras figuras acercarse.

-Mi Señora- dijo Kreban – el tiempo apremia -

Arwen asintió con la cabeza. Una sonrisa de triunfo cruzándole el hermoso rostro mientras miraba como el otro hombre, cómplice de Kreban, ataba y amordazaba al Príncipe.

Legolas lucho todo lo que pudo para evitar se limitado y cuando trato de pedir ayuda, una pesada mano vino a sofocarlo, para después ser remplazado por una mordaza.

-Sean precavidos- dijo por fin Arwen mientras sacaba un frasquito de su vestido- nunca subestimen su fuerza y agilidad. Tomad. Dos gotas de esto serán suficientes para someterlo. Pero no más o arriesga con matarlo-

Kreban acepto de buena gana la droga y con una señal indico a su compañero que era hora de marcharse.

- Esperad un momento- dijo Arwen mientras tomaba a Legolas por la nuca para mirarle a los ojos.

– Estos finos caballeros- comenzó a decir con irónica voz -te enseñaran mejores modales y… - pero antes que pudiera continuar nada, su mano rozo algo, una cadena. Con gran curiosidad tiro de ella para verla mejor.

-¡El anillo de Eldarion!, ¿Cómo te atreves?- pregunto Arwen mientras arrancaba la fina joya -La necesitara cuando suba al trono- dijo hablando para si.

Contenta con su hallazgo, solo hizo un ademán con la mano para despedir a los traficantes.

Kreban se inclino un poco en respuesta – esta loca- pensó antes de indicar con la mirada a su cómplice que era hora de marcharse. Confiaba que las celebraciones cubrirían bien su escapada fuera del palacio, ya que la Reina había preparado todo para que pudieran salir por una de las poco salidas escondidas, usadas en caso de guerra o necesitad.

El otro hombre, Sarco, levanto a Legolas sin dificultad, lanzándoselo al hombro.

Legolas solo pudo sentir que el aire se le escapaba, mientras perdía el conocimiento.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eldarion jugaba nerviosamente con su copa hace tiempo vacía ¿Por qué Legolas tardaba tanto?

Elrond y Aragorn hablaban de cosas de estado y los gemelos solo intercambiaban miradas mordaces hacia el.

Su madre tampoco bajaba y por un momento Eldarion entro en pánico. ¿Y si Legolas se había adelantado?

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo que no encajaba, pero no sabia que…

-Arwen tarda mucho- dijo Elladan inocentemente -¿podemos empezar ya Ada? La verdad tenemos apetito-

-Esperaremos a tu hermana- amonesto Elrond.

Elrohir y Elladan suspiraron.

-Iré a ver porque tardan- se ofreció Eldarion levantándose de la mesa – También Legolas esta retrasado- dijo lo mas casual que pudo.

Aragorn asintió con la cabeza.

Pero Eldarion apenas había llegado a la puerta principal del comedor, cuando Arwen entro. Lucia radiante.

Los demás se levantaron en respeto.

Eldarion acompaño a su madre hasta su asiento.

-Veré porque Legolas tarda tanto- dijo Eldarion disculpándose con su madre.

Arwen cerró los puños pero no dijo nada.

El tiempo paso, y la cena empezaron sin Eldarion y Legolas. El buen humor de Aragorn se había esfumado hacia tiempo y el ambiente se hizo pesado.

¡No esta…Legolas…no lo encuentro!- grito Eldarion entrando en forma estrepitosa al comedor, agitado de tanto correr y de tanta angustia.

¿Este seguro Ion? – pregunto Aragorn levantándose igual de abrupto de la mesa, los gemelos en seguida.

No esta en su habitación, ni en los jardines… nadie lo ha visto- contesto Eldarion preocupado.

Debe haber salido a las festividades- comento Arwen calmadamente- ya sabes como le gusta curiosear, seguro se le paso el tiempo-

Puede ser- respondió Elrond ahora un poco preocupado- Pero Legolas no acostumbra olvidar compromisos.

Ada, algo anda mal- dijo Eldarion ansioso – puedo sentirlo-

Elladan, Elrohir, por favor, busquen en los jardines una vez mas- dijo Aragorn sin dejar de mirar a Eldarion, la palabras "Puedo sentirlo" no le gustaban nada – mandare dos escuadras, una fuera del palacio y otra para buscar en los diferentes niveles- continuo Aragorn -Nosotros buscaremos en las terrazas de los niveles superiores –

Elladan y Elrohir salieron de inmediato.

Insisto que no hay nada de que preocuparse, talvez solo se quedo dormido viendo las estrellas- dijo Arwen.

Quiero estar seguro- dijo Aragorn mientras se despedía con un beso de su Reina- no quiero equivocarme dos veces-

Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí- dijo Elrond- avisaremos de inmediato si hace presencia-

Con una inclinación de agradecimiento, Aragorn salio con su hijo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kreban estaba realmente complacido. La Reina había cumplido su palabra, al menos hasta ahora. Además que el elfo en cuestión había resultado ser perfecto. Kreban había tenido poco tiempo de verlo bien, pero saltaba a la vista; esbelto, rubio y de ojos tan azules como el cielo, facciones agradables, piernas largas…pero algo le preocupaba. Las finas ropas que llevaba el elfo hablaban de su nobleza, o al menos de un alto rango. Kreban había pensado que se trataría de algún sirviente, alguien que había colmado la paciencia de la turbada Reina, alguien a quien no se extrañaría, pero un elfo de la nobleza… bueno, eso eran palabras mayores. Pero también precios mayores y mayores ganancias.

La Reina no había mencionado siquiera su nombre o falta, y el, simplemente no había preguntado. Mientras menos conocimiento de los asuntos de la Reina, mejor. Era una regla clara en su modo de vida. No preguntes, solo toma. Y la Reina no había pedido nada a cambio, solo su silencio y desaparecer al desventurado elfo.

No importaba por ahora, si se trataba de alguien importante, pronto llegarían a sus oídos la noticias y la identidad de su cautivo.

Como Kreban había predicho, salir de palacio no resulto mayor problema. La mayoría de los sirvientes se encontraban ocupados en sus labores o en los festejos.

Recorrieron los oscuros pasillos con cautela, temiendo aún que todo fuera un truco de la Reina.

Pronto cruzaron la secreta salida.

Kreban soltó una risita de satisfacción.

Ahora debían ser rápidos para salir de los límites de Gondor y llegar a las fronteras del sur. Arduo viaje en verdad. Y si se trataba de un elfo de la nobleza como sospechaba, pronto notarían su ausencia.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elrond y Arwen terminaron la cena y todavía no llegaban noticias de Legolas. Era ya tarde cuando Elrond y Arwen decidieron retirarse al recibidor de la habitación de Elrond.

-Es tarde y aún no tenemos noticias- comenzó a decir Elrond mientras se acercaba al gran ventanal.

-No se Ada- contesto Arwen inocentemente – Talvez se dio cuenta de la verdad y decidió... no se...-

-¿De que hablas Arwen? - dijo Elrond

-Estoy segura que has observado lo encaprichado que esta Eldarion con Legolas- comenzó a decir Arwen con voz cansada- lo único que digo es que talvez Legolas se dio cuenta de las posibles consecuencias y decidió poner remedio-

-No creo que sea un capricho- contesto Elrond dándose cuenta de la intención de la pregunta – y no creo que huir sea el remedio a nada-

-No puede llamarse de otro modo- dijo Arwen en tono defensivo.

-¿Has hablado con Estel de esto?-

-Confieso que hable solo con Legolas, pero no explicó nada. Solo me pidió que lo dejara solo y que lo viera en la cena-

-¿Y por que no dijiste nada antes?-pregunto Elrond con exasperación.

-Quiero aclarar todo con Eldarion primero- contesto Arwen- pero si no es un capricho como dices, entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse, solo hay que darle un poco de tiempo-

-El mejor para contestar esa pregunta es Eldarion- dijo Elrond – Pregunta y aclara esto de una vez. Además, Legolas no es de los que acostumbra huir, algo debe haber pasado para que aún no tengamos noticias suyas-

Arwen guardo silencio apretando los dientes. Sabia mejor, con Elrond no podía tomar riesgos. Además entre mas tiempo pasaba sin saber nada de Legolas, mejor.

01-03-02


	12. Chapter 12

Quédate a Mi Lado

Capitulo 12

-No esta aquí - dijo Eldarion bajando las escaleras, y al ver la cara de su padre, supo de inmediato que Aragorn tampoco había tenido suerte.

-Vayamos con Elrond y los demás, talvez tengas nuevas- dijo Aragorn pasando una mano por su cara en señal de cansancio.

Llegando a la sala principal, se encontraron con Elladan y Elrohir.

-Veo que no han tenido suerte - dijo Aragorn mientras se acercaban.

-Nadie lo ha visto, es extraño- dijo Elladan- su armas están en su habitación…-

-Y tus guardias tampoco han encontrado pista alguna –dijo Elrohir paseándose de aquí para allá nerviosamente- A Legolas le gusta estar al aire libre, pero sinceramente después de los sucedido, dudo que se atreva a salir solo de nuevo, no por miedo, si no por no preocupar a…bueno a Eldarion- dijo esquivando la mirada de Aragorn.

-¿Y Adar?- pregunto Aragorn pensativo.

-Nos espera en su habitación-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Legolas sentía que todo su mundo era movimiento y penumbra. Quería pedir que parara, pero su boca se sentía llena y seca. Le tomo mucho esfuerzo enfocarse, pero por fin pudo darse cuenta que la sombra eran sus propios ojos cerrados y que el movimiento tan agonizante era el vaivén de una carreta. No que ayudara mucho abrir los ojos, ya que una pesada y oscura manta lo cubría todo.

Los recuerdos volvían lentamente.

Arwen.

Agito un poco las manos probando las ataduras. No importaban si lo descubrían, porque a juzgar por su condición, la droga corría todavía en su sistema, pero por lo menos podría descubrir quienes eran sus secuestradores y donde se encontraba.

Las cuerdas en sus muñecas no se aflojaron, al contrario, se apretaron más.

Escucho atentamente, pero a parte del ruido del camino, no escucho nada.

Estaba reconsiderando un segundo intento cuando la manta fue retirada de improviso.

-¿Esta despierto? ¿No es demasiado pronto?- pregunto unas de las dos robustas sombras.

Legolas parpadeo varias veces, queriendo aclarar su mirada. Dos hombres de piel oscura lo miraban con fascinación.

-No importa, seguirá así de obediente por un tiempo- respondió la otra sombra riéndose de su propia broma.

-No puedo esperar para verlo más de cerca-

-Ya habrá tiempo, primero debemos poner mas distancia. Tan pronto podamos, cabalgaremos, la carreta solo nos hará más lentos-

-¿Crees que haya peligro?-

-¡No seas estupido!, claro que hay peligro, en primera es un elfo y todo indica que es alguien importante y segunda, la esclavitud esta penada-

-Debemos tener cuidado entonces, será mejor darnos prisa-

-¡Es justo lo que estoy diciendo!-

La pesada manta fue colocada de nuevo, y Legolas sintió unas palmaditas en el trasero-

No nos des problemas y seremos buenos contigo- dijo la voz.

Legolas estaba realmente indignado. ¿Cómo se atrevían a tratarlo con tanto descaro? Con una ahogada protesta trato de alejarse lo mas que pudo, hasta que su espalda topo con lo que al parecer era el limite de la carreta.

Más risas llenaron el silencio.

El movimiento de la carreta empezó de nuevo pero esta vez con mas rigor.

Legolas estaba realmente frustrado y no dejaba de pensar en las mentiras que diría Arwen… ¿y si Eldarion le creía?, después de todo era su madre… - no, no- se repetía una y otra vez, no después de lo que habían compartido.

Una vez mas el letargo le invadió los sentidos y sus últimos pensamientos fueron para Eldarion.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Estancia de la habitación Elrond.

-¿Alguna noticia?- pregunto Elrond al ver llegar a sus hijos.

-Ninguna buena- contesto Aragorn tumbándose en uno de los sillones.

-Su arco y cuchillos están en donde el los dejo- informo Elladan.

-Y los guardias que mando Aragorn informan que no se le ha visto en los niveles inferiores o más allá- dijo Elrohir

-Pero con tanta gente y los festejos ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros? –Pregunto Eldarion-

Elrond escucho atento a cada uno de sus hijos –Arwen- dijo dirigiéndose a su amada hija, quien hasta entonces no había dicho nada- por favor-

-Le comentado a mi Adar que crucé algunas palabras con Legolas antes de la cena-

-¿Eso quiere decir que estaba en su habitación hasta hace poco? Entonces no debe andar lejos- interrumpió aliviado Eldarion

-Espera Ion, deja que tu madre termine- dijo Aragorn - ¿de que platicaron exactamente?-

-Le pregunte cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones para con Eldarion- contesto Arwen fingiendo consternación- Para una madre es mas que obvio - prosiguió cuando notó la mirada de asombro de Eldarion- que hay algo de interés en ambos y después de lo sucedido, me preocupa que cualquiera de los dos salga herido, en todo la extensión de la palabra-

-¿Y como se relaciona con su ausencia?- pregunto Aragorn -¿Qué te explicó?-

Todos miraron expectantes.

-A decir verdad no me dijo nada. Solo se limito a escuchar. Talvez solo se dio cuenta que en verdad se trata de algo pasajero…-

-¡No!- interrumpió Eldarion asombrando a todos los presentes -Escuchad madre, eso no puede ser…-

-Yo se que es duro cariño, pero no veo otra razón ¿Por qué te evadiría Legolas entonces?- conforto Arwen- solo estaba jugando con tu corazón y…-

-Lord Elrond- contesto Eldarion levantando una mano a su madre en señal de silencio – Mi Rey y padre- continuo Eldarion dirigiéndose a su padre –madre y queridos familiares, me hubiera gustado que estas noticias se hubieran compartido en otro momento y lugar. Esta noche Legolas y yo planeábamos decirles que queremos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. O al menos hasta que el Hado de los hombre me reclame. Se perfectamente mi posición como heredero. Y no es un capricho – continuo Eldarion mirando a su madre- nos hemos entregado todo, Fëar y Hroa. Somos uno ahora. Así es que como verán, Legolas no pudo haberse fugado simplemente. Ahora si mi Rey me lo permite, organizare una partida para ir a buscarlo-

Elrond asintió con la cabeza. Aragorn se quedo boquiabierto. Elladan y Elrohir sonrieron complacidos. Y Arwen quiso decir algo, pero todo lo que se escucho fue un suave ruido cuando su cuerpo conecto con el piso.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Legolas despertó con un rudo movimiento. Ignoraba cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero el sol ya estaba despuntando cuando una pesada mano le retiro la mordaza.

-Hora de cabalgar elfito – dijo Kreban masajeando un poco las cansadas quijadas y revisando que las marcas en las comisuras del elfo no fueran permanentes. No importaba si el elfo gritaba para pedir ayuda, ahora estaban lejos de Gondor, al menos lo suficientemente lejos para permitiese cambiar de caballos. Aun faltaba una gran jornada, pero si todo iba bien, esa noche podrían descansar un poco.

Una vez seguro que las ataduras estaban bien y que las marcas de la mordaza no eran de importancia, Kreban saco el frasquito dado por la Reina. Con gran cuidado y forzando la boca del elfo abierta, dejo caer dos gotas.

Legolas trato de girar la cabeza al ver lo que venia, pero las gotas fueron irremediablemente tragadas.

Dos gotas no le robaron el juicio, pero si lo dejaron débil y a su merced.

Contento con los resultados, Kreban comenzó a inspeccionar a su cautivo. El elfo en verdad era exquisito, finas facciones, un cabello rubio y suave como la seda, dos azules ojos enmarcados con finas cejas y largas pestañas, cuerpo delgado pero definitivamente masculino…

Mientras tanto, Legolas también miraba atentamente. Se dio cuenta que eran solo dos hombres y por su acento, talvez de las tierras del sur. No podía imaginar como Arwen podía conocer semejante gente. El hombre que lo miraba de arriba abajo parecía ser el cabecilla. Más allá, pudo ver un par de caballos siendo atendidos por el otro maleante, mas robusto y alto. Si lograba reunir las fuerzas suficientes, no serian rivales para el, solo debía esperar el momento oportuno, justo antes de la siguiente dosis…porque Legolas comprendió que ahora cabalgarían mas rápido sin el peso de la carreta y que lo continuarían drogando para someterlo.

Sarco se acerco en esos momentos, los caballos estaban listos.

-No puedo esperar para cogérmelo esta noche- dijo Sarco tocándose la entrepierna.

Legolas no puedo evitar estremecerse ante sucias palabras.

-Olvídalo- dijo Kreban – los elfos son una mercancía delicada, si lo perdemos antes de llegar a Harad, puedes olvidarte de tu paga-

Sarco solo gruño molesto pero no quito le quito los ojos de encima a Legolas.

Kreban desato las ataduras de las piernas del elfo antes de señalar a su compañero que lo sujetara mientras el montaba su caballo. Sarco aprovecho para pasar sus manos en forma obscena por el cuerpo limitado del elfo.

Una tercera mano vino a salvarlo del insistente ataque cuando Kreban lo tiro hacia su montura. Una vez Kreban estuvo seguro que el elfo estaba bien, lo sujeto firmemente por la cintura –Deja de hacer tonterías y apresúrate, debemos cabalgar todo el día-

Sarco solo miro una vez más al elfo antes de montar su propio caballo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arwen despertó con un ligero malestar en la cabeza. Algo que nunca había sentido antes.

-Oh- se lamento mientras se incorporaba.

-Querida, ¿estas bien? – pregunto Aragorn tomándole la mano.

-Ar…Aragorn- respondió Arwen- ¿Qué ocurrió?, lo último que recuerdo es haber estado con Adar-

-Te desmayaste y te golpeaste la cabeza- explico Aragorn mientras ayudaba a su esposa a Levantarse- has dormido casi toda la mañana-

-Eso explica por que me duele- dijo Arwen –Pero ¿toda la mañana has dicho? ¿Y Eldarion donde esta?- pregunto alarmada.

-Esta preparando nuestra partida- explico Aragorn empujándola de nuevo en la cama – es incuestionable que algo malo le ha pasado a Legolas-

-¿Partir? – Pregunto otra vez Arwen – pero si es más que obvio- recalco la reina- que Legolas ha abandonado a Eldarion-

-Arwen, escucha. Lo único obvio aquí es que Eldarion Y Legolas se aman. Y aunque nos duela, Eldarion puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Podemos guiarlo y aconsejarlo, pero no podemos interferir en su vida, Arwen, comprende-

-¿No entiendes Aragorn? Tiene toda su vida por delante, puede escoger a la doncella que el quiera, puede…-

-Puede vivir feliz, y ha elegido como- interrumpió Aragorn

-No entiendes Aragorn, nunca entendiste- reclamo Arwen.

-Lo único que entiendo es que nuestro hijo defiende su elección y es algo que respeto- dijo Aragorn hundiéndose en sus memorias.

10-03-07

-


	13. Chapter 13

Quédate a Mi Lado

Capitulo 13

Acamparemos aquí , descansaremos solo lo necesario- dijo Kreban mirando el lugar- los caballos necesitan descansar y mañana nos espera una larga jornada-

Deberíamos cabalgar otro rato- respondió Sarco.

No quiero reventar los caballos, además debemos atender nuestra mercancía- contesto Kreban apretando el cuerpo delante de el.

Y ante estas palabras, Sarco bajo rápidamente de su montura y con un fluido movimiento, bajo a Legolas del caballo, echándoselo al hombro, Kreban rió divertido mientras el también desmontaba.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima!- grito Legolas cuando sintió una par de manos apretando su trasero. Trato de dislocarse moviendo frenéticamente las piernas.

-Parece que nuestro elfo necesita su medicina- rió a carcajadas Kreban mirando como pateaba el elfo- ya sabes que hacer mientras preparamos el campamento-

Sarco lo deposito de mala gana en el suelo, y antes que Legolas pudiera mover sus entumidas piernas, Sarco se aseguro de limitar de nuevo los tobillos del elfo, luego comenzó soltar el cinto del elfo mirando con curiosidad los grabados. Cuando comenzaba a levantar la túnica deseoso, Kreban lo empujo un poco.

-Atiende los caballos mientras hago una fogata- ordeno Kreban no perdiendo de vista los movimientos de su cómplice.

De nuevo, con un gruñido, Sarco arrojo el cinto lejos y se alejo para hacerse cargo de los caballos.

-Creo que le gustas- rió Kreban buscando algunas ramas secas alrededor- no puedo culparlo pero me asegurare que llegues de una sola pieza-

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Legolas. Por lo menos esta tonta plática podría ser útil.

-Lejos- contesto secamente Kreban preparando el fuego.

Legolas suspiro enfadado.

-En verdad debes haber fastidiado a la Reina- dijo Kreban avivando el fuego – seguro nadie vendrá a buscarte-

Legolas no dijo nada. Entre menos supieran, mejor. La pregunta era si Aragorn y Eldarion creería todas las mentiras de Arwen.

Kreban espero, pero al no obtener respuesta, decidió era mejor descansar mientras podían, ya tendría tiempo de averiguar quien era su prisionero. Sin decir nada, tomo de nuevo el frasco.

-La Reina dijo que dos gotas por día, pero quiero descansar sin preocuparme- dijo Kreban acercándose al elfo, Sarco detrás del el.

Legolas había esperado que la siguiente dosis fuera por la mañana, ahora no estaba seguro de poder siquiera poner resistencia, además no había probado agua o alimento en todo el camino .

Kreban se acerco confiado, por lo que no esperaba la patada en el estomago, se doblo en dos jalando aire y maldijo por sus adentros, Sarco no tardo en llegar, queriendo someter al elfo con su peso, pero todo lo que recibió fue un cabezazo que lo dejo tumbado.

Legolas giro de nuevo y con un fluido movimiento, levanto la cadera para pasar sus piernas entre sus atadas manos, comenzó a desatar sus tobillos primero, mirando furiosamente como se recuperaban los maleantes. Apenas tuvo tiempo de desatar el último nudo, cuando Kreban ya estaba de nuevo encima de el.

-¿Con que quieres jugar, hu?-

Legolas no lo pensó dos veces, con ambos puños, golpeo de nuevo a Kreban, que retrocedió trastabillando un par de pasos, el golpe apenas sacándolo de su equilibrio. Viendo que su fuerza disminuía así como sus oportunidades de escapar, Legolas se levanto con dificultad para echar a correr. Un jalón en su tobillo lo detuvo en seco, y con un pequeño grito de sorpresa cayo con todo su peso sobre sus muñecas atadas, haciéndolas protestar con el esfuerzo, "-al menos una de ellas esta rota"- pensó Legolas mientras giraba para tratar de zafarse de la cruel mano en su tobillo.

-¡¿Hey, a donde vas?! La diversión apenas empieza- dijo Sarco mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre el elfo, tomando sus muñecas por arriba de su cabeza, lo que saco otro gemido de dolor de Legolas - Creo que este elfo necesita un lección-

-Quería que llegara en buenas condiciones- dijo Kreban pasando una mano por su boca sangrante- pero es obvio que debemos dejar las cosas claras de una vez-

-Talvez si lo marcamos con fuego - sugirió Sarco - tarde o temprano debemos hacerlo.

Kreban rió, aceptando así de buena gana la idea – Prepara todo, la insignia esta en mi mochila-

Legolas no entendió las palabras pero igual fue llevado cerca del fuego y mientras Sarco buscaba afanosamente, Kreban se encargo de sujetar a Legolas boca abajo, sus manos y tobillos atados a un par de estacas.

Legolas escucho las pesadas pisadas de Sarco acercándose al fuego, con trepidación, trato de ver que es lo que hacia. Lo que vio los horrorizo por completo.

Sarco coloco directo al fuego una larga estaca de hierro, la punta terminaba en una especia de placa con un símbolo grabado. –"¡Van a marcarme!"- pensó Legolas, dándose cuenta de la verdad.

Sarco miraba de vez en cuando hacia el elfo postrado y atado, asegurándose que viera bien la punta de la estaca, que poco a poco se fue tornando de un color rojo vivo.

La artimaña funciono bien, porque Legolas fue perdiendo la compostura, y cuando por fin Sarco tomo el cruel metal para una ultima mirada, Legolas luchaba desesperadamente por zafarse de las ataduras, el dolor en su muñeca, que para entonces era tolerable, regreso con mas agudeza que antes.

-Presiona bien, de lo contrario la marca quedara simple- dijo Kreban.

-No es la primera vez que marco a un esclavo- contesto Sarco molesto.

-Pero es la primera vez que marcas un elfo- dijo Kreban, pero en lugar de pelear con su cómplice, se limito a acercarse al elfo. Con destreza, levanto la túnica, juzgando si esto era suficiente o tendría que romperla.

Seria mejor si lo marcamos aquí, ¿no crees?- dijo Sarco señalando la parte baja de la cadera del elfo.

Kreban pensó en la sugerencia. Ese sitio era más doloroso y el elfo tendría que cabalgar largas jornadas. Pero era un buen sitio para un esclavo de cama, ademas seria una buena lección. Así que con un tirón, bajo las pantaloncillos del elfo hasta medio muslo.

Por más que Legolas se había jurado no decir nada, de no demostrar temor, la frenética lucha con sus ataduras demostraba lo contrario. Y es que la simple idea de llevar una marca en la piel le revolvía el estomago, y mas si era una marca de esclavos. Le llenaba de vergüenza el pensamiento que Eldarion la viera, porque aunque la marca se borraría con el tiempo, para Legolas no cabía duda que Eldarion lo encontraría primero.

Sarco aprecio de buena gana las acciones de su compañero – talvez podamos tatuarlo después- dijo, mientras pasaba su pesada mano desde la esbelta espalda hasta una firme nalga.

-¡No soy ningún orco!- grito Legolas indignado - ¡No se atrevan ¡-

-Claro que no eres ningún orco- rió Sarco apretando la firmes nalgas en su mano- eso salta a la vista-

-O talvez un pendiente – continuo Kreban tentando al angustiado elfo.

Kreban y Sarco rieron cuando su cautivo volvió a pelear con las ataduras. Aun con la sonrisa en sus labios, Sarco se acerco de nuevo al fuego, tomando con cuidado el acero para no quemarse.

Legolas solo pudo mirar impotente como Sarco se acercaba con malevolencia.

-¡No, no!- grito Legolas desesperado.

Sarco se limito a presionar la suave piel como juzgando si seria un buen lugar, pero en verdad alargando el martirio.

Legolas de ninguna manera suplicaría, no cambiaria nada de todos modos, solo animaría a sus atormentadores; así que apretó fuerte los dietes y cerro los ojos, esperando…al principio solo sintió la presión, pero luego un ardor lacerante recorrió toda su pierna, Legolas apretó mas los dientes, pero cuando el olor de su propia carne quemada llego a sus sentidos y la presión y dolor aumentaron, Legolas grito.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eldarion no perdió tiempo en preparar los caballos.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, y cada vez que se enfocaba en Legolas, una punzada en la boca de estomago lo obligaba a tragar saliva para no vaciar su contenido. Luego un dolor iba subiendo hasta quedarse por largos minutos en su pecho, como si ahí encontrara un buen lugar para torturarlo. Era una sensación extraña, mas no dijo nada. Si sus padres se enteraban, podía olvidarse de salir a buscar a Legolas.

Aragorn había votado por una pequeña comitiva. Así podían viajar más rápido y ser más discretos si es que Legolas estaba en peligro. Si algo le había enseñado sus años de montaraz, era que viajar de esta forma era la mejor. Además sus hermanos eran unos expertos rastreadores y Eldarion había aprendido lo suficiente en años anteriores, y si no, ahora aprendería a seguirles el paso.

Arwen se había opuesto en todo momento, argumentando que su hijo corría peligro, y que no había nada de que preocuparse, Legolas había simplemente huido con sus pensamientos. Pero ni sus lágrimas o suplicas hicieron mella en Eldarion.

Todo estaba preparado. Eldarion había insistido partir esa misma noche, pero Elrond argumentaba que era mejor partir con toda la mañana por delante. Al final, Eldarion gano.

Arwen no desistió ni un momento para tratar de disuadir a Eldarion, pero cuando Elrond la tomo por los hombros, comprendió que todo era inútil.

Eldarion no rebatió a su madre simplemente porque el dolor en el pecho amenazaba con ahogarlo de nuevo, con dificultad monto su caballo y tomo las riendas.

Elrond daba los últimos consejos cuando Arwen grito aterrada.

Eldarion había caído.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarco retiro el metal admirando su trabajo, contento con el resultado, dejo el cruel metal a resguardo. Kreban unto un poco de salvia en la herida, una herida infectada no era buena, pero confiaba que el dolor de la marca fuera suficiente para poner al elfo a raya.

-Espero que no tengamos que repetir esto elfo, pórtate bien y no volveré a marcar tu linda piel- dijo Kreban acomodando la túnica y pantaloncillos de Legolas.

Legolas no contesto, quería detener las lágrimas que se le habían escapado y se negaban a detener, fluyendo libremente por sus mejillas. A Kreban no se le escapo los pequeños sollozos que sacudían el delicado cuerpo, satisfecho con el efecto, dejo al elfo atado para preparar algo de comer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No entiendo- dijo Aragorn con preocupación- hace poco estaba bien y ahora esta muy débil para viajar. Si fuera un elfo, pensaría que esta melancólico-

Elrond solo asintió con la cabeza, el había pensado los mismo. Desde el desmayo de Eldarion esa noche, las condiciones del Príncipe habían mejorado un poco, pero solo un poco. Ahora descansaba en su cama con su madre a un lado.

-No podrá viajar en estas condiciones, debes partir en cuanto puedas con tus hermanos. Yo cuidare de el- dijo Elrond.

-¿Y dejar a mi hijo así?- protesto Aragorn, dividido entre la lealtad a Legolas y el amor a su hijo.

-Eldarion y Legolas cuentan contigo- respondió Elrond – además tiene a Arwen a su lado si mi presencia no te da seguridad-

Aragorn bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

-No es lo que quise decir Ada, es solo que…-

-Entiendo, entiendo- conforto Elrond – Pero la prioridad ahora es la seguridad de Legolas y estoy seguro que sabes que su ausencia esta ligada a la condición de tu hijo-

El lazo que los une es muy fuerte- dijo Aragorn confirmando las sospechas de Elrond- pero si esto es verdad, si la condición de Eldarion esta ligada con la de Legolas, esto solo quiere decir que …-

…Legolas esta en peligro, o que sufre alguna clase de sufrimiento- termino Elrond.

-"Nunca se lo perdonaré"- Pensó Aragorn con recelo –"nunca le perdonare si algo le sucede a Eldarion"-

-¡Ada, Aragorn!- Interrumpió Elladan entrando al pequeño estudio- ¡Es Eldarion!-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aragorn podía escuchar los gritos de Arwen antes de llegar a la habitación.

-¡Eldarion, escúchame, no puedes ir así… en tu condición, es muy peligroso!- suplicaba Arwen.

Cuando Aragorn por fin alcanzo la habitación, Eldarion ya estaba casi fuera de la cama.

-¡Madre tu no entiendes…!- comenzó a replicar Eldarion cuando vio a su padre entrar- ¡Ada, que bueno que llegas!, por favor, explícale a mi madre que debemos partir cuando antes.

-Debemos- respondió Aragorn – pero no tú, no cuando pones en peligro tu vida y la de los demás-

Arwen sonrió levemente triunfante.

-¡Pero Ada, Legolas esta en peligro, puedo sentirlo!-

-Entiende que no quiero arriesgarte- dijo Aragorn en tono serio – Tu tíos y yo partiremos en su búsqueda-

-¡Me niego!- desafió Eldarion levantándose completamente de la cama y buscando su túnica, pero antes que pudiera dar un paso, se aferro con ambas manos a su pecho, ahogando un grito de dolor.

Aragorn y Elladan le ayudaron a recostarse nuevamente.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene Eldarion? Cada momento se pone peor- pregunto Arwen de verdad afligida. Eldarion lucia pálido y había perdido de nuevo el conocimiento.

Elrond, que había dejado que Aragorn resolviera solo sus asuntos familiares, por fin se acerco a examinar a Eldarion.

-Es muy simple me temo- respondió Elrond después de algunos minutos – tan simple pero tan letal. Eldarion tiene suficiente sangre elfica en sus venas para sufrir por su separación tan…abrupta…-

-¿Quieres decir que…?- comenzó pregunto Arwen, pero incapaz de terminar la frase. Aragorn nunca la había visto tan agotada.

-Sin Legolas, Eldarion podría sucumbir- dijo Aragorn, los sentimientos agolpándose en su pecho.

Arwen ahogo un grito de angustia viendo la cruel verdad.

31/03/'07

Gracias a galadrielcva por TODOS sus comentarios y a juliett sophie -

Love You!!


	14. Chapter 14

Quédate a Mi Lado.

Capitulo 14.

A Arwen se le desgarraba el corazón. ¿Perder a su hijo así?

Amor y odio se agolpaban en ella al saber que la causa de su sufrimiento era Legolas. ¿Pero no acaso lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado¿El odio, la separación, la venganza, el olvido?

Tiempo es algo que no tenía.

Ahora la vida de Eldarion dependía de encontrar a Legolas… vivo.

Arwen se desgarraba entre decir la verdad o callar.

Hablar… ¡Oh! Valar¿Y enfrentar la vergüenza, la humillación...el reproche…la separación… el olvido?

Callar y enfrentar algo peor…perder su vida misma, perder a Eldarion.

Talvez si decía la verdad a medias… hablar la suficiente para que Aragorn tomara el camino apropiado…

Aragorn se acerco para consolar a su reina – Encontrare a Legolas, lo juro- susurro el Rey tratando de calmarla.

-Es solo que no entiendo- respondió Arwen pensando en voz alta- nunca pensé que Eldarion… que su unión fuera tan fuerte, debe haber otra explicación-

-Talvez haya mas de lo que creemos, pero mientras la encontramos- interrumpió Elrond mirando fijamente a Arwen- debemos encontrar a Legolas-

Aragorn asintió presuroso despidiéndose con un beso de Arwen.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de donde buscarlo?- pregunto llorosa Arwen tratando de evitar la mirada de su padre.

-Buscaremos pistan en el camino- respondió cansado Aragorn, pero Arwen no le soltaba la túnica- estoy seguro que se dirige a Ithilien -

Arwen sollozo escandalosamente -¿Pero si esta en peligro como piensan¿Y si fue llevado en contra de su voluntad¡He escuchado terribles historias de lo que pasa en lejanas tierras¡Se que en el Sur reina la tiranía!-

-¿De quien?- pregunto Elrond. Algo no andaba bien con Arwen, pero no podía poner dedo en que. Primero aseguraba que Legolas había abandonado a su hijo¿y ahora estaba sugiriendo secuestro? Elrond confiaba en la visión de su hija, que a veces podía percibir cosas más allá de la mirada de los hombres .Pero algo andaba mal con Arwen.

-De mi doncella- respondió rápidamente Arwen –Le gusta asustarme con esas horribles historias-

-La esclavitud no son cuentos baratos para asustar- reprimió Elrond enojado.

-¿Talvez ella sepa algo?- pregunto Aragorn, aterrado con la simple idea.

-Son solo cuentos Aragorn, no se si…- respondió Arwen, tratando ahora de desviar la conversación. Lo que había dicho era suficiente.

-¡Lo que sea, cualquier pista, cualquier indicio para encontrar a Legolas es mejor que nada!- grito Aragorn. Su corazón lleno de remordimiento, si Legolas había caído en manos de traficantes… ¿Cómo podría siquiera guardarle rencor? Era obvio ahora que no había abandonado a Eldarion por voluntad propia. Legolas no hubiera dejado a Eldarion en tal sufrimiento,

¿Pero quien se atrevería ponerle siquiera un dedo encima en Gondor?

¿Venganza o simple codicia?

-Manda llamar a tu doncella - dijo Elrond- veremos que tiene que contarnos. Arwen, cuida de Eldarion-

-¡Pero quiero saber también!- dijo Arwen.

-Suficientes historias has escuchado ya- dijo Elrond, deteniéndola con la mirada- Pensé que no querías separarte de Eldarion-

Arwen se quedo fría. ¿Su Ada sospechaba algo? Sin decir nada se acomodo junto a la cama donde reposaba su hijo. Solo le quedaba confiar que la leal Iris no diría nada que la involucrara. Y si hablaba, la acusaría de mentirosa, lo negaría todo, era su palabra contra la suya…

-Aragorn, es muy tarde para que partas de todos modos. Amanecerá en un par de horas. Veamos a esta moza y partirás en cuanto hayas descansado un poco. Tus hermanos tendrán todo listo- sentencio Elrond antes que nadie mas pudiera hablar.

Salón de Trabajo de Aragorn.

Iris llego nerviosa ante su Rey. Era muy tarde para ser convocada y esto solo la hacia suponer que algo malo había pasado.

¿Talvez su Reina esta en peligro? No la había visto desde la mañana. Se rumoraba que el Príncipe elfo había desaparecido y que el heredero a Gondor se encontraba enfermo. Iris confiaba que su Reina le contaría todo una vez que la llamara, pero ciertamente no esperaba ser citada por el Rey.

Sus temores aumentaron cuando vio la cara de su Rey.

-¿Iris, verdad?- dijo Elrond con voz calmada señalando una silla al ver la pálida cara de la chica.

-Si, si mi Señor- dijo Iris sentándose después de una leve reverencia -¿Le ha pasado algo a mi Señora? – pregunto preocupada, esa era la única respuesta.

-Nada le ha pasado a la Reina- respondió Aragorn – te he llamado para que me digas todo lo que sabes de las tierras del sur y sus corruptas costumbres-

-¿Yo mi señor?-

-La Reina nos ha dicho de tus cuentos – respondió Aragorn cada vez más impaciente.

-No son cuentos mi Señor, son rumores que dice la gente…mi Reina… ella quería saber…quiere ayudar…-

-¿Entonces dices que fue la Reina quien te pidió saber de las Tierras del Sur?- pregunto Aragorn sorprendido.

-Estaba muy preocupada por el atentado hacia los Príncipes…- respondió nerviosa Iris – solo le dije que nadie se atrevería a lastimarlos, no mientras estuvieran en el Palacio de Gondor-

¿Quieres decir solo aquí?- pregunto ahora Elrond muy pensativo.

-Bueno…son solo rumores mi Señor…que algunos traficantes llegan a entrar a Gondor…pero nadie puede asegurarlo- respondió Iris, no

Queriendo decir demasiado, había prometido a su Reina callar, pero tampoco quería mentir a su Rey y mas si la vida de alguien estaba en

peligro.

¡¿En Gondor?!- grito furioso Aragorn, imaginando las implicaciones de semejantes palabras.

-Son… son solo rumores mi Rey- dijo Iris al borde del llanto – mi Reina prometió….prometió terminar con semejantes atrocidades…-

Contadme de estas promesas de mi hija- dijo Elrond.

Iris parecía confundida -¿Hay alguien en peligro mi Señor?- se atrevió a preguntar.

- Lo único que debes saber es que necesito toda la información que puedas darme y eso incluye lo que haya dicho la Reina- contesto Aragorn con un tono de impaciencia cada vez mas evidente. No podía creer que Arwen le ocultara todo esto.

-No hay mucho que decir mi Rey- contesto Iris – mi Señora estaba preocupada por la seguridad de los Príncipes, temerosa que las intenciones de sus últimos atacantes fueran llevarlos a otras tierras. Le dije que no se preocupara, que la esclavitud estaba prohibida en la mayoría de las fronteras- dijo Iris al hilo, soltando un suspiro al terminar parte de su historia.

¿Y la promesa?- pregunto Elrond.

La Reina estaba triste que semejantes costumbres permanecieran aun, y prometió terminar con semejantes prácticas- termino Iris, temiendo que si seguía hablando, fallaría en su palabra de silencio a su Señora.

Ya veo- dijo por fin Aragorn relajándose en su sillón. Arwen estaba preocupada. Eso era todo.

¿Algo mas Iris?- pregunto Elrond no muy convencido.

Es todo mi Señor-

Puedes retirarte- dijo Aragorn – y si recuerdas algo mas, Por insignificante que sea, por favor no dudes en venir, no importa la hora-

Con una reverencia, Iris salio del pequeño estudio, prometiéndose averiguar si alguien estaba en peligro.

-Parece que Arwen solo estaba preocupada, como siempre- dijo Aragorn rompiendo el silencio.

-Me preocupan dos cosas Ion- dijo Elrond ignorando las palabras de su hijo – primero ¿Por qué Arwen no dijo nada? Si estaba tan preocupada como afirma su doncella, seguro había acudido a tu consejo. Y, segundo ¿Como sabemos que en su afán de terminar con estas costumbres, no trajo el mal a Gondor?-

-Talvez, pero no voluntariamente- contesto Aragorn – Talvez solo quería protegerlos-

-Proteger a Eldarion, porque es evidente que nunca aprobó la relación de Legolas y tu hijo- dijo Elrond.

-¿Insinúas que Arwen hizo todo esto para sepáralos¡No lo creo! Cierto es que no aprobaba su…acercamiento- contesto Aragorn rebuscando las palabras – Y acepto que tampoco yo…pero de eso a incitar un secuestro¡Ada! Hablas de mi esposa y de tu hija-

-Se perfectamente bien de quien estoy hablando- contesto Elrond levantando un poco la voz – y por eso me hago estas preguntas. La obsesión que tiene Arwen por Eldarion no es sana. Me preocupa y entristece. Mi hija no debe cargar con tales sentimientos. Mi hija merece ser feliz –

Aragorn sabía que su Ada tenía razón. Pero no toda la culpa era de Arwen.

Había jurado hacerla feliz y parecía haberlo logrado cuando nació Eldarion.

Lo había consentido todo y cuando quiso detenerla era muy tarde, así que lo más fácil fue seguir permitiendo y callar.

Y ahora Arwen tenía una fijación con Eldarion, desde sus estudios hasta con quien se relacionaba. Y así, poco a poco, había dejado de pensar para ella, de vivir para ella, todo su mundo era Eldarion.

¿Pero cometer semejante crimen?

Aragorn se negaba a pensar en la respuesta.

-Esas respuestas solo nos las puede dar Arwen- contesto Aragorn con una sensación amarga en la boca.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Madrugada, Lejos de Gondor.

-¿Debemos partir tan temprano?- pregunto Sarco – Apenas si dormimos un poco-

-Ya te dije mil veces que el tiempo apremia. La ausencia de este elfo no pasara desapercibida. No quiero la caballería de Gondor pisándome los talones- contesto Kreban con un bostezo mientras levantaban el campamento.

-Ja, no creo que nadie lo este buscando. La misma Reina nos los obsequio- dijo Sarco riendo con deleite.

-Pero en secreto¿recuerdas? No confió en esa elfa, mejor estar seguros- contesto Kreban acomodando las cosas en su montura- prepara la mercancía que ya es tarde-

-Deja que lo lleve hoy yo. No lo tocare si eso es lo que te preocupa- pidió Sarco con cara seria, muy seria para el gusto de Kreban.

-Puedes llevarlo hasta que paremos para comer algo- dijo Kreban. No le convenía discutir ahora con su cómplice, y si llevar al elfo lo tenía a gusto, podía ceder por ahora, pero si daba problemas mas adelante… bueno… no es que necesitara un cómplice después de todo…a estas alturas podía desaparecerlo y hacerse cargo solo del elfo.

Legolas escucho atento toda la conversación y no le agrado en absoluto. Temía tuvieran razón y que nadie lo estuviera buscando, pero si Kreban aun era cauteloso, aun había esperanza. Trato de estirar un poco los brazos, pero no logro nada. Lo había dejado atado en el suelo toda la noche, hacia horas que había dejado de sentir sus brazos y piernas.

Sarco se acerco y sin mayor resistencia, desato a Legolas, forzó las gotas en su boca y lo acomodo en su montura. Legolas se acomodo lo mejor que pudo y apretó los dientes, la herida en su cadera aun punzaba y la sangre que volvía a sus extremidades se sentían como miles de agujas entrando y saliendo de su piel.

Sarco lo sujeto firmemente de la cintura mientras esperaba la orden de Kreban para partir.

Puedo ser paciente elfito .Si Kreban sufre un desafortunado accidente, seremos solo tu y yo - susurro Sarco a una puntiaguda oreja, dando una lamida a lo largo de esta.

Legolas giro la cara asqueado. Sarco rió y lo dejo en paz. Pronto empezaron a cabalgar de nuevo a un paso firme y constante.

Pero Legolas no encontró confort en los primeros rayos de Anor, intranquilo por las palabras del hombre. Si Sarco lastimaba a Kreban…estaba seguro que no llegaría siquiera a las fronteras.

11-05-07

Gracias de nuevo ¡Galadrielcva!

Te invito a leer mi primer RPS. Gracias .

http // w w w .slasheaven. com / viewstory .php ? sid 24779 &chapter1


End file.
